I Can See The Monster In You
by curlyhead92
Summary: What will Light Yagami do when his rank in the national standings is compromised by a couple of vampires.....wait....what? Prepare for reverse Harmen
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Death Note or Vampire Knight

* * *

Original Character: (mostly because I can't stand Misa)

Name: Vallissa Diavik

Alias: Lisa, Vylsa.

Age: 17

Actual Age: ?

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 132lbs.

Hair: Long black Hair to around shoulder blades, in long layers and bangs.

Eyes: Pale blue

Birthday: December 23

Back Story: child of two Romanian purebloods.

Chapter 1

Dorm Disaster

"Ruka!" Vallissa griped, "Kuran is gonna kill me if your late!"

"I'm up," She yelled, throwing back her comforter. Rutka, who would like nothing more than to have Kanem Kuran mad at her, was especially slow in t he mornings now that is was Vallissa's responsibility to make sure that Ruka was out the door in time. Vlysa, on the other hand, was dressed and truly ready. Ordinarily, coming to class in the middle of the night wouldn't have been a big deal, but with Aido and Kain acting up recently, Kuran wasn't giving anyone any slack. Lisa made a quick run to Kaname's room, but almost ran into Ichijo.

"Is Kaname in there? Ruka is being absolutely impossible!" She signed, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Kaname whispered.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ichijo muttered leaving.

"You make him nervous….well, us both being her frightens him." Kaname sighed.

"I don't blame you for sticking me with Ruka." She muttered.

"Vylsa, you're the only one who truly understands what I'm going through." He remarked, "Oh! And Headmaster Cross said he was taking us somewhere." Kaname muttered.

Vylsa thought to herself, that Kaname must be excited, because he was being rather off topic.

"All of us?" Vylsa asked, prodding.

"I don't think so." He trailed off, he looked around , pulled her close, now satisfied, he continued with his voiced lowered. "There's this human boy Cross desperately wants in the academy, he'll probably bring me and Ichijo as the 'buddies,' and you , as the first ranking student and maybe Ruka to help with the perks of being at our school."

"Perks?" She asked.

"You and Ruka flirt as we boys try to befriend him." He reasoned.

"Headmaster Cross can be kind of ditzy, but, why isn't he doing this himself?" Vylsa asked.

"From what Yuki told me, this boy's mother doesn't want him to drop out of the National standings." Kaname stated, "He ranks first."

"Did Yuki also happen to explain why the Day Class is staying and we are going in their place." She asked.

"No. She didn't, I'm assuming you have a theory though." Kaname muttered.

"Yeah, I don't think he wants this boy to join the Day Class, I think he wants him to join the Night Class." She muttered, trying not to look at Kaname, he was way too good looking up close.

"I'm not sure." He muttered. "Do me a favor and look this guy up, I want to know who he is and where he comes from."

"I'll look him up." She nodded her head.

"Thanks." He muttered, Kaname had never really mastered computers, but as if he was a clock. "It's time to leave."

Vlysa glanced down the hall.

"We can't wait for Ruka any longer." Kaname sighed, "Come before the Disciplinary Committee leaves."

"They always seem to need as much time as we can give them." Vylsa remarked.

"They try though." Kaname muttered.

The doors were about to open. The other Night Class members were waiting for them.

"There you two are, I hope you know that the Day Class would just die if you two didn't show up." Aido Mocked. She secretly thought him jealous of Kaname's pureblood charm, he was probably jealous of her too, to think of it. They could hear the Day Class outside of their wall. The fresh night air hit them and the doors opened. Her skin tingled, it was still early autumn and reasonably warm. Although with being a pureblood and all, she really never needed to wear a coat, except for ascetic reasons.

In the cooler months, Headmaster Cross would make it a rule that they had to wear a coat. Vylsa always walked on Kuran's right side, which drove the Day Class, see, the day class waited outside their sheltered dormitory to walk into the school each mourning. She was Ruka getting rushed by the Day Class and that's what she deserved for being late. Ruka wasn't even the scholarly type, she even ranked last in their pristine class, although she relented that someone had to rank last. Ruka caught up before the rushing was even over.

"Kaname you left me." Ruka whined. Vlysa, meanwhile stewed in her head, mostly about how Ruka was annoying her.. Then, she tripped on air. Three thoughts went through her head. One, her skirt was going to get muddy, Two, she couldn't catch herself, and Three, She had to make it look believable. She gasped to go along with number three. Hitting the ground was the least of her problems. She instinctively clutched her leg.

"Ah!…ow. M-my ankle…it-it hurtsss." She whined, expecting Kain or maybe Ichijo to help her up. Of course the Day Class guys now were rushing the Disciplinary committee.

"Poor Vylsa, Here I'll help you." Kaname Cooed, gently picking her up. "Nice acting." He whispered.

"Your going to start a riot." She whispered back. He softly smiled before walking into the school building.

"I'm not sure it's not completely unnecessary, your ankle is swelling." He muttered. "No it's not." She muttered, they were out of ear shot of the Day Class.

"I'm being completely serious, Your ankle is swelling, you fell pretty hard." Kaname muttered.

"I'd ask for a refund on those pureblood abilities if I were you." Aido laughed. In the background Kain followed Ruka.

"Why didn't you guys wait for me?" She hissed, mainly at Vlysa who was still in Kaname's arms.

"You weren't there when we walk, we walk at the same time every night." Kaname spoke coldly, brushing her off, moving past her into the research lab. This part of the building, the Day Class didn't use. Ruka didn't push the matter, walking right by them, going to the bathroom, to sulk. Kain signed her on her computer and wrote down her daily objectives.

"Kaname? You know that's Vallissa's computer, right?" Ichijo asked, logging on himself.

"I'm well aware." Kaname muttered, she looked closely at her objective box, it read _"Find out everything about Japan's number on ranking student."_

"Kaname, he's going to read that and get suspicious." She signed.

"He should be suspicious of what we're doing in these classes." He spat, he did not agree with the 'Independent Study' as Cross liked to call it. He left her station and went to his computer which was the third in their triad.

Vlysa was glad that Ruka wasn't her station, the other one in the large room, but Aido and Kain were. Vallisa opened a web browser and saw her homepage being an online music site, But, she knew she worked best with out music, so decided to forgo it. She hoped she could find out about this boy, because her grade depended on how well she achieved her daily objective. She pulled up the national ranking and pulled out a notepad with her favorite pen. The boy's name was Light Yagami, he was a final year student and lived in a very populated area, the Kanto region. She pulled up cram schools in the area next, 47 matches, she sighed.

"Hmm?" Kaname asked. "Did you find him?"

"Sorta, but this is going to be hard, He lives in the Kanto area, do you know how many cram schools there are in that area?" she muttered.

"Make a criteria, write this down, public, of course, low to medium tuition, otherwise he'd go here, and course availability of course." Kaname smiled. Vlysa set up the search and it came back with only two possible results.

"Okay, down to two, much better, he either goes to Kanto public high school or Gaimen public high school." She muttered, clicking on the site maps. "I'm betting though it's Kanto High School, since Gaimen is a reform school."

"Let's hope so." Kaname murmured.

* * *

That's it for this one, because it's getting kind of long but the next part will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname and Vlysa turned when they heard the door open, revealing Headmaster Cross.

"Good Evening." He smiled. "May I request a word?"

"Of course." Kaname answered, Vlysa limped after him into an admissions office. Headmaster closed the door quietly.

"I am so proud of you two! Studying in advance for your Project!" He exclaimed.

"How did you know I worked on it? The objective was on her computer." Kaname asked.

"Mr. Kuran, you write in eloquent sentences. While Miss. Diavik here uses bullet points." Cross explained. "So, I am assuming that you two are willing to give it a go?"

"We want to know more about this boy…and what class he's going into." Kaname paused.

"Very Bright." Cross smiled. "Who figured it out? That I wanted Light in the Night Class."

"I did." She muttered, shifting uncomfortably on her ankle.

"Vlysa, sit down." Kaname urged.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"Something wrong?" Cross asked.

"Vlysa's being stubborn, she's hurt." Kaname muttered. "Please, Vallissa, sit down."

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"Lisa! Sit down." Kaname ordered through clenched teeth. Cross jolted backwards.

"Fine." She muttered sitting down, 'Kaname must be worried about me, he's using the pet name that's derived from my name.'

Cross had no recovered from the shock.

"The information." He muttered placing the information on the desk in front of them. Vlysa like the overall passiveness and enthusiasm Cross had. "You two seem pretty close." Vlysa sighed, he was always trying to get them together.

"Miss Lisa Yashima…Mr. Kaname Zoya?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kaname asked looking at Cross like he'd just gone mad.

"If worse comes to worse, I'll sign you up to take cram school classes, so you can take the mock entrance exam, knocking him to third. Of course to protect your families, I would ask that you both use a different surname, and that Vallissa use a nickname that isn't so closely linked with her family." Cross smiled knowingly.

"I suppose it is for the best." Vlysa muttered.

"I understand it perfectly now. You will enroll us in a school there so he'll drop in ranking, so he'll transfer so he won't be in the National Ranking." Kaname muttered. "I'm assuming it would be in his cram school?"

"Yes. Kanto public high school's next mock entrance exam is in a month, so it is prudent that we get on the road tonight." Cross muttered.

"Assuming we do enter cram school, who's to say he won't just study harder?" Vlysa asked.

"Hopefully once we meet face to face, he'll join us, but if not….well let's just use that cute shape a charm you have Lisa…." Cross grinned.

"Oh my." She rolled her eyes.

"When will we be meeting this boy?" Kaname asked.

"Less than a week. Hopefully you two can readjust your sleep schedules, and get thoroughly acclimated with humans." Cross smiled.

"Your seeing how well us purebloods do so you can gage how well the other would do." Kaname stated, there was no question.

"Well, yes, it would be quite interesting. But I did pack lots of blood tablets." He smiled, "Well, off you go to pack. Miss Diavik, I'll send Zero for a wheel chair,"

"That's really not necessary." She muttered.

"I don't want that ankle to get any worse." Cross muttered skeptically.

"Neither do I." Kaname interrupted. "I'll make sure she stays off of it. And it should be good by mourning."

Kaname slipped his arm under her shoulders and lifted her with ease and grace associated with him.

"Kaname, can walk fine." She muttered. "Please Kana-chan."

"Sooo. Cute!" Cross exclaimed.

"I'm carrying you, deal with it." He muttered, leaving the office, right in time to watch Ruka coming to class.

"Why are you still carrying her? Like a bride too!" She sputtered.

"Her ankle is still swollen, and I don't see how it is any of your business how I carry someone, silly girl." Kaname brushed past her.

"That was kind of cold…" She muttered, as they left the building, the sun completely set now.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Kaname said nearing the dorm. Vlysa smelt a Day Class male about half a mile away, and he made no move to follow them.

"Depends." He smiled.

"Using vampires to get a human into a class of vampires?" She asked.

"No. That parts stupid." Kaname breathed, something was defiantly on him mind, she could tell. "Although a genius plan, it's unwise to count on our restrain around humans."

"Yeah." She muttered shaking her head, they were just entering the dorm.

"I would be even more dangerous to include Ruka and Ichijo, since their not used to such restraint, this isn't a scheme that Cross just pulled out of his head, it's well thought out." Kaname reasoned. He went to Vlysa's room first, and even got her suit case down.

"I have a boot, in the closet, so that I can walk on sprains." Vlysa said pointing to her closet. It actually was swollen quite a bit, if she was human, she'd probably have to have surgery.

"I'm not fond of everyone calling you Lisa." He growled, bending down, slipping the ugly black medical boot on her foot, she hadn't even realized that Kaname had taken her shoe off.

"You have something on your mind, Kaname?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

"What is it? Are you kicking Ruka out?" She asked hopefully.

"No. Yuki…is my sister, and, she is suppose to be my intended."

"Your finance?" Vlysa asked, standing, testing the boot, which distributed weight to the leg instead of the ankle.

"Yes. But now I'm starting to think it's wrong for me to marry my own sister, ever since that accident it's been on my mind." He whispered.

"You both could always marry into another Pureblood family." she thought, there were a couple other pure blood families, because she knew blood line meant a lot to the Kuran's..

"I've looked into that. There is a boy Yuki's age, but there is only one other female in the entire world who is a female and a pureblood." Kaname paused.

"Really who?" She asked not thinking.

"It's you, you're the only one, my Lisa, if I want to get married I have to either marry Yuki or you." he trailed off.

"Oh." She muttered.

"I just wanted you to know. Alright, you pack. If you need any help I'm right down the hall." He left without further hesitation.

Vlysa started packing, she assumed she would need to pack almost everything, since they would be gone a month.

"Hn, I need my other suit case." she muttered, she guessed she's have to ask Kaname.

"I'll get it." Zero opened her door. "Headmaster Cross sent me to you."

"How convenient." She smiled, he blew her off, getting the suitcase down.

"Need anything else?" He snapped.

"Why do you hate me? I've done nothing to you." She growled.

"I hate your kind. Your kind killed my family." He spat.

"You mean a vampire. A Pureblood. They killed your family and turned you. The story is well known among pureblood family, Shizuka Hino is a disgrace." she spat.

"What did you just say? How did you know…that I was a vampire?" Zero asked.

"You smell like us. You don't know? We're only supposed to create Vampires in times of emergency, There was no emergency when she turned you, or when she killed your family. Yes, they were hunters, but they weren't very active."

"So Purebloods don't believe in turning humans?" Zero asked attentively.

"With the fate their doomed to? No, that's why Kaname and I as well as the scientist at my father's company created the blood tablets."

"So it was your doing. I guess that's better than killing every meal." Zero relented.

"Your not being as mean." She sighed.

"I don't think I can be mean to you after what I just found out. You may on be a vampire, but your trying to stop humans from dying. Which is what I stand for." He sat on her desk and watched her pack for a while.

"What about the clothes on the bed?" He asked.

"I'm wearing that to travel in." She explained.

"Night Class leaving?" He muttered.

"Why want to join Kiryu?" she asked.

"Nor for a while." He replied.

"Is Shizuka still here?" She asked. "Kaname keeps us apart."

"I think so." Zero replied.

"Aren't you suppose to be patrolling?" She asked.

"Headmaster said I was going somewhere with the Night Class tonight, plus since tomorrow is midterm everybody is either asleep for studying.

"So Yuki is going to have to deal without you?" She asked.

"I know….it's not good. But she'll have to deal with it, Headmaster wants to put me into the Night Class, when we get back."

"It's not good because she attracts us." Vlysa spat.

"Why is that? I've noticed." Zero asked, looking through her planner, which she scratched the word day out.

"She smells like us." She said. Picking up her silver knife and slicing a think line across the base of her wrist. "Dose she taste like us too?"

"Don't!" He gasped, covering his mouth.

"Come on. I want to know." She said reflectively playing with the blood pooling in her hand. She watched his resistance wearing down, he began to lap up the blood in her palm Zero noticed that the deep cut was now only a scratch. He wanted more though.

"Yuki tastes like you." He panted. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. Only Pureblood are taste sweet." .

"What?" Zero asked in his confusion.

"Vampire blood is sweeter than human, the more pure the blood is the sweeter is it." She said watching the cute fade.

"You don't think that Yuki-" she cute Zero off mid question.

"Of course not. That's stupid to even think that." she had her answer. Kuran was telling the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shizuka told me the more blood I drank from a pureblood, the longer I would have until I become a level 'e'" He whispered.

"She would tell you that." She mumbled, "That's a proven way, but it's not eh most effective way."

"What?" Zero asked.

"Take her life blood," She put simply, "It will make you a level 'c' forever."

"That means….I would be a common vampire if I killed Shizuka? I wouldn't go insane?" He asked.

"Well, yes, it's a hard task to kill one of us, but if it's accomplished, yes, would be a common vampire." She muttered, "It's not like we're going to hold still while you try to kill us."

"I bet Aido would jump on it if he could, he's the jealous type right?" He asked.

"I guess it's a good think we can move." Vlysa muttered.

"You still need to change." He muttered.

"Uh…yes. Will you wait outside for a minute? Us vampires aren't nearly as bold as you think we are." She muttered as he left. Vlysa quickly changed into a light gray cashmere v-neck sweater and a black, short skirt. "I'm dressed."

"You didn't even lock the door, I could have barged right in here." Zero complained.

Zero's phone went off with a very stalk ring tone, he ignored it.

"We should be leaving now." Zero said looking at his phone. "We still have a half an hour to get down there."

"Who was it?" Vlysa asked.

"Yuki." He muttered picking up her bags."Are you two not speaking right now?" Vlysa asked. Zero didn't respond.

"Being a vampire really suits you Kiryu." She smiled.

"Why must you say things like that?" he asked, dropping her bags, backing her into a corner.

"Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean it isn't true." Vallissa signed.

"Easy for you to say, you lead a charmed life, in which if nay one thing goes wrong you can buy you way out of it." He sneered, as her back in the wall.

"Kiryu. I'm warning you, don't do that. She has one hell of a bite." Kaname growled. Zero broke eye contact and picked up her bags, heading presumably down to the headmaster's house.

"You shouldn't let him do that to you. You shouldn't even be alone with him, ever." Kaname muttered, taking Zero's place, Vlysa's back was still pressed firmly to the wall. She watched his eyes survey her body, from her long pale legs to the slender curve of her neck.

"Don't ever let me see him touch you. It will be the end of him." Kaname muttered backing up slightly.

"Who? Kiryu?" She asked.

"Of course Kiryu! I see the way he looks at you. He would never kill you. He rather rip your clothes off." Kaname looked absolutely feral.

"And you don't?" She asked, taking a step forward, Kaname tensed. "Don't lie." She whispered into his ear, before letting her teeth shallowly pierce his lobe, Blood slowly dripped into her mouth as sweet as sugar, before slowly pulling away. The wound already invisible to her eye. She saw temptation in his eyes, but it was well controlled. She gingerly reached for her knife.

"Let me return the favor." She muttered pushing up her sleeve then, ramming the knife deep in her own wrist, blood quickly overflowing her palm onto the carpet, the knife kept her flesh open as Kaname drank from her wrist, deep, before pulling out the knife, and biting so hard it made Vlysa cringe. No blood was spilling on the floor now. Her cut was healing fast, when Kaname with drew his mouth, his eyes had a menacing red tint.

"Your stained your carpet." He muttered. Taking her hand. It had quite a bruise forming already from the force at quite he had bitten her.

"It can be cleaned." She muttered, walking slowly towards the door. Kaname reached down a picked up her knife, cleaning it on a handkerchief, and placing it in his coat pocket, before following her out of the room.

"Going to the Headmaster's home, Kuran?" She asked.

"Not quite yet. I have to get one more think before I leave." He muttered going to his room. Vlysa shrugged and walked down the main stair case and left the dormitory. She smelt Kiryu on the air.

"You still her Zero?" She asked.

"Your not with Kaname?" He asked pointedly.

"No. He went back to his room." She muttered, as he forcefully whipped her around the corner of the dorm.

"I Smelt your blood on the wind," He muttered, his body crushing against her. "Cheating on me?"

"We were ever together?" She asked "I wasn't kidding when I said that you 'd do well in the Night Class. You have all the characteristics. Your smart, Hott, and good at sports. You should switch." She waited as his cheeks went slightly pink.

"You have a split personality." He exclaimed, "One minute you say something offensive and then the next is a compliment."

"I didn't find it offensive." She smiled. "Do you think that someone like you class president could be a good vampire? Of Course not! He's too sensitive, because we have to deal with humans like you all too often." She muttered, nuzzling his ear.

"I guess I can be a little coarse from time to time." Zero shuttered.

"A Little? From time to time?" She smirked.

"Okay, that was an understatement. But I'm getting better at it. Especially with…you." He winced, as his phone went off again. Vlysa thought it was Yuki, because he silenced it again. "We really better be getting off to the car."

"Weren't you already there?" She asked. He didn't have her bags.

"Yeah, Headmaster said I should….carry you to the car." He muttered.

"Fine." She muttered holding her arms straight out. Zero skeptically picked her up.

"Your lighter than I though you would be." He muttered, he had all the grace of a vampire. Vlysa rested her head on Zero's chest.

"You toy with me." He muttered.

"How do I toy with you?" She whimpered.

"You flirt like it's your second language." Kiryu muttered.

"Zero! What are you doing? Why aren't you patrolling?" Yuki yelled jumping down from a wall.

"I'm doing what Cross told me to do." Zero muttered.

"I've been calling you all night! Aido and Kain have been out all night." Yuki yelled.

"Aido and Kain have been in class all night." She muttered. "We were at the dorms all this time. They would have came back."

Zero looked down at her.

"Zero…why are you carrying her?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki. I was in the dorm and all the way through the campus. Aido and Kain have been in class. It's kind of our fault. One of the Day Class girls tripped Vlysa, so now she's incapable of walking for a while." Zero muttered brushing past Yuki, heading for Headmaster Cross's house. Yuki followed.

"Kiryu! Oh my! How cute you and Miss Diavik look together.!" Headmaster Cross exclaimed. "Are you feeling better?" Cross asked. Looking at her boot.

"I…a little." She smiled, Zero let her down slowly. "Thank you Kiryu."

"You can call me Zero." He muttered. "No one calls me by my last name."

"Okay Zero." She said laughing.

"Yuki! What are you doing here?" Cross asked.

"Why is Zero doing all the stuff with the Night Class?" Yuki asked.

"Zero is going away for a little while Yuki, with Vallissa and Kaname." Headmaster Cross talked to Yuki like she was a child.

"Were are you guys going?" She asked.

"We can't tell you that Yuki. You know that. We can't let the Pureblood's location be known." Cross explained gently. He had no idea why Yuki was being like this.

"Will you help me into the car?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's a Mercedes." He muttered.

"Really?" She chirped. "I like Mercedes."

"Now that you mention it. I think it's from your family." He said helping her into the expensive car. "Are you sitting in the middle?" He muttered. "That way I don't have to sit next to Kaname."

"Sure." She muttered, taking the medium size middle seat. Zero promptly claimed the seat on her left.

"Please don't tell me we're all ridding in the backseat." Kaname muttered throwing his suit case in the back. Headmaster Cross climbed in the passenger seat.

"Is everybody ready?" He asked pointlessly.

"I think their ready." A tall man said, he had a thick Romanian accident.

"Adrian?" Vlysa asked.

"My Vallissa!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since you were still to my waist…what has is been? Oh ! Far too long!"

"Why are you driving us though?" She wondered, Adrian was under the servitude of her father.

"Your father heard that you were going on a trip and insisted I drive you." He spoke. "He misses you."

"I'm not going back. Not until I perfect the formula." She muttered. 'And this whole trip is not going to help that fact either.'

"Let's be on the way then." Adrian chuckled driving away from the curb.

"Did you exile yourself here until you get synthetic blood to taste right?" Kaname asked.

"Your making synthetic blood?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. My father's company Synthotech is really pushing clone and synthetic blood to hospitals on the surface and Vampires on the down low." She sighed.

"And you've been slaving over that damn formula ever since." Kaname bit.

"You should be dating at your age." Adrian laughed.

"Shut up. I can date when ever and who ever I want. I just don't want to." she huffed.

"Men would have you." Kaname whispered.

"Yeah. They would." Zero agreed.

"Looks like you have quite a little fan club forming." Cross laughed. Before glancing out the window. They were on the highway now. "We're going to stick to rural areas."

"Why?" Kiryu asked.

"Less chance at being discovered." Kaname said. "Although it takes nearly twice as long."

"I'm going to get some sleep then." Vlysa muttered, scooting down into her seat, and almost falling instantly asleep.

"Me too." Zero Muttered.

It was the sun that woke her up. Blinding sun.

"Wha…what the hell?" She asked, even the dark tinting of the windows didn't keep all the sun out, she was nuzzled up to Zero, and Kaname was equally passed out on her shoulder.

"It's noon. I suspect that you and Kaname don't see sunlight too often." Headmaster Cross smiled.

"No. Never." She mumbled looking at the clock, she had already been asleep for ten hours. "I never sleep that long."

"You push yourself pretty hard. I've seen you walking to your dorms while the sun was coming up." Headmaster Cross mumbled. Kaname snuggled deeper into her sweater. "You probably needed the sleep."

"I guess." She said, curling back up to Zero, he smelt really good.

"How much longer?" She asked.

"About an hour to the hotel.." Headmaster Cross whispered.

"O-okay." She muttered falling back asleep for a moment, before the ride got bumpy.

The car jostled them. Kaname woke up. Then Zero, and Vlysa simultaneously.

"Children, the ride will get a little rougher from here on out , but we are not far." Adrian muttered. The car shifted to the left,, throwing everybody into Zero, then right, throwing her on Kaname. For the next hour, the back seat turned into a roller coaster.

"The road should be getting a bit smoother. We're heading into the town." Adrian muttered.

"Thank goodness." Headmaster Cross sighed, "Those three look kind of green."

"No one needed an hour of tilt a whirl before. But damn, we got it." Zero muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian slowly pulled into a hotel parking lot. The hotel was an upper scale, but no where near nice as the dorms they were accustom too.

"Zero. If your feeling ill, maybe you should get out of the car." Cross muttered.

"I think if I move I will throw up." Zero muttered.

Vallissa quickly scooted closer to Kaname.

"Let's give him some space." Kaname muttered, although he didn't mind Vlysa nearly sitting in his lap. He helped her out of the car.

"I'll get your bags." Adrian muttered, pulling out her luggage from the trunk of the car. Zero was now finally getting out of the car. Vlysa still kept a safe distance away, he still looked quite pallid, compared to her and Kaname who were their normal color once again.

"I'm fine. Really." He muttered, "It's just been so long since I've been on roads that rough." He shook his head violently.

"Perhaps you should rest for a while in the room." Cross muttered. "Me personally, I want a sandwich."

Zero whipped around, using the car for support and gagged.

"I think he may have stomach flu." Vallissa muttered, peering around to look at him, before cringing away.

"Well, I don't think it's the human stomach. He isn't sick." Adrian muttered, motioning at Cross buying something out of a vending machine. "Headmaster. I would very seriously discourage eating that sandwich."

"Why? It's egg salad, or is it tuna….hmm.." Cross muttered.

"Don't eat that." Vlysa slapped the sandwich on the ground. "Your going to get food poisoning."

"B-but….my sandwich." Cross whined childishly.

"There are several restaurants in this hotel. Surely one of them can make you a sandwich." Adrian muttered, toting the bags inside. Zero limped slowly behind.

"I feel terrible. I am useless." He lamented.

"Even though I highly agree with you in that point. I would prefer if you didn't lean on me." Kaname snapped, pushing Zero against the door of the elevator.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm never sick." He sighed getting into the elevator. "Why aren't you guys trying to keep me at an arm's distance.

"We are unlike you in a way, and it is a very unlikely that we would contract a stomach virus." Adrian muttered.

"Nice to know." Zero shrugged leading the way off the elevator, they were on the fifth floor.

"Were did Headmaster Cross go?" Kaname asked, "He said he was only getting extra keys." He opened the door into the huge suit that Cross had rented.

"He probably went to get food." Vlysa muttered.

"Vlysa. You don't think he went back to that vending machine do you?" Kaname asked suddenly.

"I hope not." she muttered.

"If he does, he's sleeping in a different room." Adrian muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked as Zero plopped on the couch.

"The suite is broken down into three bed rooms. I will be sharing one….with the headmaster. You will be sharing with Mr. Kiryu here." Adrian smirked pointing to the two rooms leading out of the sitting room. "Of course, Miss Vlysa will have her own room." He pointed to double doors on the other side of the room.

"Cross said to start calling her Lisa." Zero muttered.

"Why would he encourage ignore such a strong, unique name?" Adrian asked.

"Because it's a strong unique name." Vlysa muttered. "Everyone knows me as the heir to the Diavik company. Cross thought it wouldn't be good if the media knew were I was."

"Cross is a smart man. I just wish he acted like it." Adrian muttered, turning to a room, taking his bags in. Kaname looked in the other door. It their room, it had two king size beds and done in a pretty gold and had an adjoining bathroom.

Vlysa went over to the double doors and pushed, It was painted a surprisingly dark red with off white trim, it had a black wrought iron bed with thick down comforter and bedding in black satins. It had a large contemporary picture of an rose in bloom and a small seating area with black chairs A huge mahogany furniture and a huge master bathroom that was just as alluring as her room.

"This doesn't seem fair. Your room is bigger and nicer than ours." Kaname muttered.

"This room only had one bed." She muttered. "Cross wouldn't put me in with the boys anyways."

"I still don't think this is fair." Kaname muttered. "I want to share a room with you, Not Kiryu.""Head master would never allow that." She muttered.

"Yeah. I know." He said defeated leaving her room.

Unpacking took a while since she didn't have full use of her leg in that book. Although it wasn't unbearable. She secretly thought that this room was nicer than the dorm. She stumbled again. Due the leg brace, she plopped on the huge bed and took the damn brace off. She slowly stood, no pain, just stiffness. This made unpacking a lot easier, she finished in under ten minutes.

"Cross wants to know if your going to come to dinner?" Zero asked, looking a lot better.

"I guess. Are you going?" She asked.

"Yes. I feel better since I slept." He said stepping into her room. "I usually don't mix blood and food, I think that's what the problem was."

"That's good I suppose. Do you normally starve yourself?" She asked, pulling out a dark blue satin dress.

"Only when I really need blood, I have to appetite. What about you guys?" He asked.

"Well, we can eat human food. But we can also drink blood tablets with out the side effects you have." she muttered. "You can't drink the blood tablets…can you?"

"no. it makes me sick." He said, "Worse than mixing food and blood."

"That's not good. Do you feed off of anyone besides Yuki?" Vlysa asked.

"No." He muttered. "She lets me though. Quite often."

"That's kind of odd." Vlysa thought. 'usually humans get sick if they regularly feed the same vampire.'

"Are you coming after you change?" Zero asked.

"Yeah." She muttered, "Once again…."

"I'm leaving." Zero smirked, leaving her yet again to change. Her blue dress was snug fitting but in now way tight. Silver dress shoes matched her silver bag.

"Zero? Are you ready?" Vlysa asked stepping out into the living room.

"Um. One second." He yelled, she watched him struggling with his tie.

"When you don't want somebody to see something, don't you close the door?" She asked, peering in the room easily through the open door.

"Uh. Yeah I know. This tie is a bit confusing." He muttered.

"How do you do your school ties then?" She asked, remembering Aido and some of the other boys having similar trouble freshmen year.

"Usually, I, um, don't tie them." He mumbled.

"It's okay. I didn't know how to tie a tie until last year." She smiled, tying the fine silk tie the had on.

"Cross told me to wear it." He huffed.

"I didn't say anything." She laughed.

"You gave me a pity look." He jaunted.

"Whatever." She pushed him lightly, smiling.

"Hn." He smiled slightly, straightening his jacket. "I'll walk you down then?"

Zero promptly offered his arm.

"So gentlemanly. Someone paid attention in cotillion." She muttered.

"Unfortunately. I got paired up with Yuki. She insisted on leading in the waltz." He laughed.

"Really? That's kind of….well.. Odd." She giggled.

"Glad I'm not the only one." Zero smirked. "The teacher took Yuki's side. Plus, she's kind of too short to dance with effectively." He muttered.

"She is really short. I've noticed that about a lot of girls that are in Day Class." Vlysa muttered.

"That's because they aren't aristocratic vampires." Zero muttered. "They aren't perfect."

"I'm not perfect." She said defensively. "I almost broke my ankle this mourning." Walking out of the hotel room with him.

"How quickly did you heal again?" Zero smirked.

"Ten hours." She stated. "That's only because I have no healing ability, see I'm not perfect."

"Yes. Because you defect to take only ten hours to heal after a sprain is only 5 times as impressive as Kaname's healing ability."

"He could have regrown a limb in the time it took me to heal." She muttered.

"I don't really think you're the disgrace of your family or anything." Zero smiled.

"Well I don't get to cliff diving." She smiled.

"Mortals go cliff diving."

"Oh." She realized. "They could die."

Zero started to laugh uncontrollably as they got in the elevator.

"What's so funny?" She huffed.

"Well first off. Sometimes you vampires are completely sheltered and it's just funny to watch you figure something out that mortals would call common sense."

"It's human common sense. Not vampire common sense. Vampire common sense would be put sun screen on when in direct sunlight and don't show your fangs to humans unless you plan on erasing their memories and other stuff that would have to do with hiding the existence of yourself. It kind of sucks really."

"I had to hid that my parents were hunters. I always had to make excuses." Zero smiled sympathetically, as the doors opened, the restaurant was at the other side of this floor.

"Will you kiss me?" Vlysa asked suddenly.

"What!?" Zero asked flushing bright red.

"Don't act so offended it was just a question." She muttered, now she was blushing. She turned away from him.

"Vlysa…"Zero mumbled, he quickly turned her around. Her back was against the wall. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. He was warmer than she was, and quite a bit larger.

"Get a room." Someone called from down the hall. They broke and turned to look. It was a young man, with unruly black hair and a very plain outfit. "Teenagers." He muttered walking by with a whole cheese cake with a canister of salt.

"I-uh…I..um." Zero stuttered. Vlysa smiled, She grabbed his tie and pulled his mouth to her again. Her arms snaked up his neck, and his arms sunk into her lower back. She felt a warm tingle in her stomach. Their bodies were pressed together and his hair was soft on her cheek. They both flinched when they heard a growl.

"What did I tell you about not letting him touch you." Kaname snarled breaking them apart. He still had the back of Zero's hair.

"Let him go Kaname." She hissed. Zero looked around, but found no solution to his problem.

"No. You were kissing him." He looked disgusted. "He's a level 'D' vampire. Your father would kill you."

Kaname released Zero slowly.

"I never want to see you two like that….again. Or I won't be so nice." He spat grabbing her arm to drag her to the restaurant.

"Ow. Kaname. Your hurting me." She whimpered. He loosened his grip on her wrist.

"Why? Why did you do that with him?" He asked.

"I uh.. I'm not sure, I just thought that he was there and I'd never kissed anyone before.." She muttered.

"Never kissed anyone?" Kaname turned surprised.

"Um. No." She muttered. "Turley you witnessed my first kiss.".

Kaname looked behind her, no doubt searching for Zero.

"Why him though? Why not me." He muttered. "Why not anybody else in the world? Why him?"

"I don't know. I really don't." She muttered. They entered a poorly lit restaurant, it had deep rich colors.

"Let's just try to have fun…okay?" Kaname asked pulling out her chair.

"I'll behave if you do." She whispered as she sat down, She noticed that he had her purposely sit next to Headmaster Cross so she wouldn't sit next to Zero. Kaname had an innocent reputation, but he definitely had a dark side.

"I ordered for you. I hope you don't mind." Kaname smiled sitting next to her.

"You know what I like." She smiled back.

"I know." He grinned as Zero finally entered the dim restaurant.

"You look quite well tonight." Cross managed clearing his throat.

"Thank you Headmaster." Vlysa smiled, she would have been creeped out, but Headmaster Cross was so flamboyant.


	5. Chapter 5

A steak plopped down in front of Vallissa.

"Kaname?" Zero asked.

"Yeah." He sneered at Zero.

"Even I know Vlysa is a vegetarian.." He muttered.

"How did you know that?" She asked."I've met you?" he laughed. "It's pretty common knowledge at school."

"Miss is the steak not to your liking?" The waiter asked.

"Um. No. It's not." She smiled. "In fact after seeing this rubbish. I'm becoming a vegetarian. Take this away and bring me a salad."

Zero nearly fell out of his chair. Kaname looked shocked. Adrian and Cross looked sheepishly.

"Was that really necessary?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. It was. It makes me feel better. On the inside." She smiled. "Don't give me that look Adrian. I wasn't going to eat it anyway."

"I know. But I don't understand why you just can't explain that instead of going into that monolog." He sighed, he'd probably listened to her little skit about twenty times.

"Here's your salad Miss. I'm sorry that our meat offended you." The waiter smiled setting the salad down.

"Thank you." she smiled at him. She nibbled her salad as both boys devoured large amounts of rare steak. "Yuck." She said under her breath.

"Boys. Slow down. I know you don't like each other, but I would prefer not to watch you choke down your food." Adrian sighed.

Vlysa wasn't what it was, but something stunk, bad. She looked around, none of the humans even looked remotely uncomfortable. Kaname gagged on his food."What is that horrible smell?" He said covering his mouth.

"I don't know." Zero said disgusted.

"It has to be one of the foulest things I've ever experienced." Vlysa muttered.

"Shinigami." Adrian muttered, being discreet talking about death gods.

"Where?" Vallissa asked.

"In that group of people. He's taller." Adrian muttered, nodding to it.

Vlysa looked, sure enough a tall, lanky Shinigami loomed over the crowd, completely invisible to humans.

"He knows we're here." Kaname whispered.

"We should leave. I don't want there to be a fight. Way to many Humans." Adrian muttered, standing. The rest followed suit, as they were leaving, Vlysa noticed one of the guys in the group was the same guy with the salt, he was easy to see because he was still in his jeans and t shirt.

"Zero, You recognize that guy right?" She muttered.

"Yes. From the hall?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't think?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I want to ask Kaname, he's read about Shinigami." She said, getting in the elevator.

"Ask Me what?" Kaname asked, as she noticed that Cross wasn't with them, still eating probably.

"About Shinigami." She muttered. "I am aware they are death gods. But what else do you know about them?" "I know they smell bad to our kind, we are enemies, we can kill them, it'd hard though." Kaname's eyebrows pulled together. "I don't remember if it said if they could kill us or not."

"We're pretty hard to kill. So, I'd say not." Adrian said, "But then again. I've never fought one, they're not usually in this world."

"Should we leave?" Vlysa asked panicking.

"We never run." Adrian muttered.

"He's right. If we need to fight, we fight." Kaname growled, leaving the elevator. Vlysa followed the boys to the room, and sat on the couch. Zero went straight to his room, as did Adrian. Kaname, however was leaning against the wall

"Kana-chan? Are you feeling okay?" She asked, getting up. He suddenly made the phone book blow up, it burned up before it hit the ground.

"It only gets bad, when I drift off." He muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"I killed Shizuka. I drank her blood, it gave me powers I wasn't expecting." He muttered leaning more on the wall.

"Kaname. I- you should sit down. You don't look well." She stammered, "Come in my room and lay down."

"Will you give me some blood? I know I'm not suppose to ask, but, it takes so much to control these new powers."

"Of course, Kaname." She said, softly. It would have looked quite odd if Cross chose this moment to walk back in, Unfortunately he did."What are you two doing?" He asked. It was painstakingly obvious what they were doing, Kaname loomed over Vlysa, neck bared.

"Nothing. Go to you room." Kaname ordered.

"Leaving." He scurried. "Your room?"

"That might be best." She said unnecessarily, he was already leaving her to her room. She was kind of glad, she liked this dress. "Your going to spill. I've seen what happens when you boys feed."

"You mean Aido. He makes a mess. I don't." he muttered going into the bathroom, bringing back a towel, laying it across her pillows.

"What are you-" He answered her question by throwing her on the bed. Her Dress was quickly disrobed, leaving her in a strapless bra and panties. Then he bit…really hard. She noticed that Kaname was directly over her. Well if she thought the scene in the living room was bad and inappropriate…..

Shivers ran down her spine at every pull of her blood. She was still not used to having her blood sucked, she highly recommended it though. His left hand crept along her pale stomach, following her curves. He dug his fang in deeper. A Mix of pleasure and pain made her arch into him. He knew he had taken too much, Kaname reluctantly released her neck. He had been slightly too animalistic, he had shredded the skin on her neck in his carelessness. Vlysa's head lolled on her pillow. He took the blood tablets out of his pockets and added them to some spring water from the mini bar.

"Vlysa. I can't let you fall asleep like this." He said propping her up. "Drink this." he muttered pressing the bottle to her lips. She drank a little, but coughed it back up. "Shit. I drained her to the point that she can't heal herself." After a couple of minutes, she had drank half the bottle, but the wounds on her neck looked like she'd had a dog chewing on it.

"I knew something bad would happen." She muttered looking at the mirror. "I look like I've been in a horror movie."

"I think you look hott." Kaname muttered staring at a slightly more macabre than he was used to. But she was still nearly naked. She went to the bathroom and dampened a wash cloth and dabbed her neck, the skin would take some time to regrow with out scars.

"You have a nice flush in your cheeks too, but I doubt that it's from my current outfit." She sulked. His arms snaked around her stomach, how he loved her smooth, white skin.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He whispered in her ear, pressing her to his hard chest, "because I find you very attractive."

"You should after I let your fuck my throat up. Everybody's going to know." she sighed dabbing it more. Kaname gently kissed the other side of her neck.

"Kana-stop it." She hissed walking away from him. Pulling back her covers. "I'm going to bed." She muttered throwing the clean towel on the floor.

"What ever you say." He smirked leaving.

"Boys are so stupid." She muttered rolling over and covering her head up. Kaname walked back towards his room, Unfortunately, Zero was still wide awake.

"You killed Shizuka." he muttered. "I don't know whether to be disappointed or pleased."

"Pleased that you didn't have to kill her." He smirked, 'this boy is arrogant.'

"What were you doing with Vlysa?" he asked, standing.

"An Improvement to what you were doing." He muttered.

"So your either don't live up to the rumors or you seriously pissed her off, so either way I'm happy." He smiled laying back on his pillows.

"Why you!" Kaname growled.

"Is that a flush of embarrassment or anger? I don't care either way, but remember, she likes me too. So if I wind up dead. She'll be sour with you." Zero smirked also going to bed.

Vlysa was in a cold place. It was dark.

"My child. Grave times face you." Michael spoke.

"Father?" She asked in disbelief. "You never do this anymore." She muttered at her father's unique ability to reach into dreams.

"I wanted to warn you. Adrian has made me aware that there are two Shinigami in this building. I can feel them even now through you." He whispered.

"How do I kill them?" She asked.

"Don't kill them. We don't want to start a war, that would be very inconvenient. If they attack you, your teeth and nails are affective though, they are stronger than the Shinigami's skin.

"I don't wanna bite that thing. It was gross looking." She cringed.

"It shouldn't attack you. It can't sense us. But, if anything happens, Adrian will handle it before they even get close to you." He said. "My powers grow weak. I must go. I have still many things to do.."

Vlysa bolted up, she hadn't seen her father in years. Her hand fingered where the wound should have been. But there was nothing, just smooth skin. She shivered, so there were two of those things. She stroked her neck once again, before laying back down and falling into a dreamless haze.

"Vlysa, wake up!" Kaname urged shaking her.

"What?" She muttered dreamily, before remembering last night. "Get your hands off of me." She muttered, uncurling herself from the covers.

"I told you, you made her made." Zero laughed."Your neck…it's healed." Kaname exclaimed.

"What was wrong with her neck?" Zero asked suspiciously.

"He shredded the skin. My father fixed it last night." She muttered, standing in front of the mirror looking at the pale skin of her neck, like nothing had even been there only a couple of hours before.

"Your father?" Kaname asked. "How?"

"That my dear, is a family secret." She smiled. "Why are we up so early?"

"Cross moved the meeting to today. He figured it would be good to get us back to school as soon as possible." Zero scowled looking at Kaname.

"I see. What time are we meeting them at?" She asked, It was a Saturday today.

"In about an hour. Headmaster Apologized for the lack of time to adjust our sleep cycles." Kaname muttered. "Get dressed."

"Shit." She cursed herself, she stood half naked in front of him again, as well as Zero. She quickly threw on a robe and walked out.

"Headmaster?" She called.

"Yes?" He replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"What are wearing to this meeting?" She asked, Holding her robe a little closer.

"Let me see what you brought." He muttered, walking past her into her room, he started pulling out drawers.

"Headmaster, I don't have clothes in there!" She yelled, he was digging around in her underwear drawer.

"Why do you have these?" He asked holding up a thong.

"It's pretty, now put it down!" She huffed. "Do I need to dress up or not?"

"Well. I want you to look sexy but not like your trying to be sexy." Cross mumbled. "If that makes any sense."

"That I can do." She smiled. "I'm going to shower."

"Do you need help?" He asked curiously.

"NO!." She gasped, retreating to the bathroom. A Hot shower later. Vlysa stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and a little on the pink side. Thankfully the doors were closed. She knew she wanted to wear a skirt. She remembered packing a gray pleated skirt, that being found easily. Her top was a light blue tank top with a tiny ruffles around the neckline, with a dark blue camisole underneath. She added a jeweled Y style necklace and a double breasted gray jacket, Long socks, knee high black boots, and makeup..

"How do I look?" She asked, spinning.

"Great." Zero smiled.

"Good enough to eat." Kaname smirked.

"That's enough boys." Headmaster Cross muttered, Tying his tie in a rather slim knot. He was not in a smoking jacket today. Zero and Kaname were dressed like her, as appealing and young students that you'd want to hang out with. Kaname was wearing dark gray pants, a midnight blue shirt and black shoes. Zero was wearing a light blue button down shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Why do you all match?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"Ha! Your right Cross, they do match! They didn't plan it did they? " Adrian asked laughing.

"No. I don't believe so. I think it was an accident." Cross laughed. "Perhaps I should change, I don't want to go against the grain."

"Just hurry up Cross." Adrian muttered, he was in an all black suit. "I'm not going in. So I don't care."

"Why aren't you going in?" Vlysa asked.

"Sweetie. I'm leader of your father's security unit. I don't think it'd be wise for me to escort a group of 'normal' students into a café in broad daylight. It would draw attention." He smiled.

"He has a point. Plus We're perfectly able to defend ourselves against the horrors of bad café food." Kaname smiled.

"Are we ready?" Headmaster Cross asked, He has changed into a three piece suit in a light gray suit with a light blue shirt, tie and pocket square. The most shocking thing was that his hair was neatly pulled back off his face.

"Yeah." Kaname said escorting Vlysa out the door.

"Would you stop!" She hissed, pulling away. "I don't need to be escorted. I'm supposed to be single remember."

"Is something wrong?" Adrian asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No. Nothing. Right Lisa?" He smiled.

"No." She muttered, brushing past Kaname and heading down the stairs.

"You're a Horrible person Kuran." Zero muttered, taking the stairs as well.

"You know feelings can be easily misinterpreted Mr. Kuran. I'd work on that before you really make her mad." Adrian muttered, taking the elevator down with him.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't even know if I have feelings for her yet. There is an uncanny attraction between us….I'll admit that, but I don't know what's it's like to be in love, so I have nothing to compare this too." He sighed, noting that Adrian looked calm and collected as ever.

"Don't tell her you love her. That's just plain odd." Adrian smirked. "Don't rush things. Neither of you has much experience with the opposite gender. So If you act like you know what your doing. It's going to end…badly. And if you ever break her heart, I swear to god, I'll hunt you down and kill you if it's the last thing I do.."

Kaname started.

"That's a pretty big threat seeing that your not her father." Kaname said.

"I've always treated her as my own." Adrian sneered.

"Unless you want her to hear this conversation I would shut up." He hissed.

"Very well." Adrian muttered, pushing his sun glasses back on his face. "Cross actually took the stairs with you guys?"

"We don't have time to wait on the elevator." Cross mutter, "IT was faster anyways."

The car was just as packed as the ride over, but everyone wasn't in good standing. Vlysa, for one, was almost sitting on Zero's lap.

"Must mount him in the car?" Kaname asked pointedly.

"Don't worry Kuran, I'm in my pants." Zero smirked, still slightly uncomfortable with a vampire this close to him, no matter how pretty.

"If it wasn't you think you'd still have it?" Kaname growled.

"Calm down, we've arrived." Headmaster Cross stated as Adrian pulled in a parking place.

"I will pick you up at two o'clock, sharp." Adrian waved before pulling away. The café was nice, but nothing special.

"Mr. Cross." A gruff male voice boomed.

"Mr. Yagami." Cross smiled. "This must be your wife Sachiko Yagami, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's good to finally see you, Mr. Cross." Mr. Yagami said. "Please, let us have a seat. Our son Light is waiting."

"Of course!" Cross came off a little too flamboyant that time, earning him a strange look. The boy that they were talking about was still about seventeen, light brown hair, amber eyes, and roughly Aido's build.

"Mr. Cross." He smiled, reaching a hand out, which Cross promptly shook.

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. Yagami….These are my students, Lisa Yashima, Zero Kiryu and Kaname Zoya."

"These are you students? They look like models!" A smaller teenage girl skirted out of nowhere, standing by the mother.

"Sayu! Were have you been?" Sachiko scolded.

"Come on mom, I was just looking around." Sayu smiled sitting down next to her mother on one side of the square table. Light sat on the other end and Mr. and Mrs. Yagami shared the middle. Cross sat directly in the middle, of course, while Zero took the seat accost from Sayu, leaving Kaname and Vlysa to figure it out by themselves, Vlysa decided to sit next to Light, Who didn't look supervised in the least.

"If your trying to charm My Light with your pretty students, Your mistaken, Light is quite popular with the girls." Mr. Yagami smiled, patting Light on the back.

"I'm afraid your mistaken Sir, but thank you." Vlysa huffed, "I'm Cross Academy's number one student."

That made him choke a bit.

"It's quite true Mr. Yagami. Our number one student is Female." Headmaster Cross smiled. "This is our Dorm President, Kaname, and this is my son, Zero."

"I heard you're the school with two classes a day class and a night class." Sayu interrupted.

"Yes, young lady, we do cater to two very different groups of students." Cross chuckled nervously.

"What kind of different?" Mr. Yagami asked suspiciously.

"Well. Sir, Cross Academy Day Class is for general studies in preparation for college entrance exams. The Night Class studies are more intense. We work at night, as our name suggests, Because we can handle a faster curriculum than the other students.." Kaname smiled.

"That's quite impressive son." Mr. Yagami smiled.

The Waiter approached and took orders, Vlysa's being simply eggs, toast with strawberry jam and a latte.

She could feel Light's foot brush her own, she shivered involuntary, his pulse seemed to pound into her head. She quickly drew back her feet under her chair.

"Nervous Lisa?" Light smirked, touching her leg with an unclothed foot, sliding it up further onto skin.

She trembled, Zero's heart had slowed to around forty, Kaname and herself of course had no pulse. Light's pulse however hovered around seventy and rushed through her like a fever.

The food was laid out, Cross and Mr. Yagami spoke quietly about the advantages of Cross academy compared to public Cram schools. During the meal, Light's foot continued to slid forward until his foot was right next to her crotch. She was about to jump out of her skin, as Light looked as blasé as could be.

"So as you can see a five year program is much more beneficial to the students than a standard three year program."

"Mr. Cross. I am very sorry but Light will not be joining Cross Academy!" Mr. Yagami snapped. Light's foot rocked to the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Especially because of Light's falling ranking." Cross murmured twirling his straw.

"What do you mean Light's falling rank?" Sayu asked leaning over the table.

"I had my night class take the National Mock Exams as well, Mr. Yagami, but since we have private scores, our establishment doesn't have students in the National ranking. But since your son's are public. I'd like to inform you that twelve students exceeded your son's scores by a healthy margin." Cross laughed. "If you don't enroll him I'll be forced to enroll them in cram school, making Light's rank drop."

"You wouldn't dare that's just not fair."

"It's perfectly okay with our parents Mr. Yagami." Kaname smiled. "We will do as our Leader wishes us to do."

Headmaster Cross looked like he might cry when Vlysa and Zero nodded as well.

"We aren't going to laid down that easy, Light is not afraid of a little competition." Mr. Yagami boasted.

Light looked intensely at Vlysa before his gaze drifted down the table silently meeting both Kaname and Zero's eyes.

"No. I'm not afraid of them." Light muttered.

"See you on Monday then." Vlysa smiled.

"What?" Light started.

"I will be, because of the circumstances, be placing them in the same Cram school so they can take the Next Mock Entrance Exam " Cross smiled, still twirling his straw in his drink.

"I don't think that's such a good idea with that Mad man Kira on the loose." Mr. Yagami grumbled. There wasn't much to do about he could do about an eccentric school master and his loyal students.

"I think it's time to go." Headmaster Cross said standing up. They followed suit and Kaname snaked an arm around Vlysa's hip. Light looked at this almost unconscious gesture and assumed that it was so unconscious that he meant to do it.

Vlysa shoot off Kaname's arm as soon as they were out the door.

"Who wants to go to the shopping center? It's only a block away." Cross exclaimed, because it was still only eleven.

"Okay." Zero sighed walking towards the Huge building Cross quickly following.

Kaname Nuzzled in to Vlysa's neck.

"Wanna know what I smell?" Kaname mumbled.

"Carmel latte?" She asked.

"What exactly were you doing under the table with that boy?" Kaname mumbled, pulling her into a secluded alley way.

"I, uh, don't want to talk about it." She murmured looking away.

"You stink of arousal. I don't care what Cross says if he was fucking you under the table with out your permission I'm going to gut him." Kaname growled.

"Kana-chan." she whimpered, Something about him made her feel unclean. She felt tears quietly running down her cheek.

"I'm killing him." Kaname said breaking from her, but she caught his arm.

"What? Want to make a suggestion?"

"Don't kill him. We've got a job to do. We'll scare him enough if he joins." She whispered. The tension in his body eased.

"I don't like it." He hissed.

"I know." She whispered leaning into his arm, She fell into his side easily it wasn't as hot as Light's and didn't have a pulse, she liked the difference.

"Kaname." She said snuggling up closer.

"Hn?"

"We shouldn't be standing here, people are looking." She sighed.

Vlysa slowly pulled away. She felt cold, which was an oddity, but she also smelt that horrible smell.

"We have to go." Kaname pulled her around the corner and into the shopping mall.

Vlysa was shaking, she quickly popped a blood tablet. Kaname grabbed one as well.

"I'm gonna puke." She said, running into the nearest bath room.

She looked dismally into the mirror. She looked overly pale. The blood tablet was dissolving in the sink. She quickly popped another one before exiting the bathroom. She noticed that Kaname wasn't there either.

Kaname came out of the men's bathroom quickly, he still looked a little green.

"No more mixing human food and Shinigami stench." He muttered.

"Agreed." She muttered, she smelt Cross, but was in no mood to share the news that Shinigami were in the area.

"Want to go shopping?" Kaname asked.

"For?"

"Anything." He smiled.

"Sure. Why not." She smiled back.

Kaname noticed the numbering system above all the stores and then he saw the mall directory.

"I have an idea, let's pick a number blindly and go there." Kaname muttered.

"Okay." She smiled, they walked up to the directory.

"You Pick." He urged her.

Vlysa quickly closed her eyes and let her finger meet the map.

"9267." Kaname read as she opened her eyes.

"Level Nine Store 267?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." He smiled, escorting her in the courtliest way possible to store 267 on level nine.

Kaname mentally counted off the stores on the ninth level of the shopping center. He couldn't believe such an innocent poke onto a directory could lead them to a lingerie store.

"We can always pick again." He muttered.

"No, we said we were going to shop were ever the finger landed. It landed here. So this is were we start." She gulped. She had been to stores with her mother, but that had been while she was still a child.

The store was full of frills and lace that made both of them uncomfortable.

"Can I help you two?" The woman asked, wearing some…interesting clothing, if it could be called that.

"We're shopping." Kaname muttered, brushing past the woman.

"Newlyweds? Engaged?" she asked.

"Not exactly." Vlysa said briskly.

"Goody…Virgins." she smiled pulling Vallissa towards a rack of risqué clothing choices.

"I never said I was a-" She huffed, only to be caught off.

"Sweetie your beat red. Both of you are." She snickered pushing her into a dressing room with some black corset-y thing

Vlysa was thoroughly confused, she wasn't sure whether to slap that woman or to actually try the monstrosity on.

"Here you go." Vlysa heard the same female voice as her dressing room clicked open. Kaname was pushed in and the door was closed.

"I'm gong to gut that woman." He growled, clutching some miniscule piece of fabric.

"What'd she give you?" Vlysa asked.

"A Thong. Two sizes too small I might add." He glared silently out of the door.

"I don't even know what size this is. But it's lacey and frilly and kind of scary looking." She smiled.

"You don't need anything like that to turn men on." Kaname grumbled, knocking her hanger along with his own to the floor. He griped her hip and pulled her in close and lingered a moment before closing the gap and claiming her lips. She liked the feeling of her back being pressed against the wall. His lips were softer than Zero's lips but he was being far more aggressive. She shed her coat letting it drop shamelessly to the floor. He bit her lower lip pulling it down forcefully before pulling away.

"No more stripping." He said flustered. Vlysa slowly ran her hands through her hair before sighing lightly.

"Do you wanna leave now?" She asked picking up her jacket..

"Defiantly." He growled, opening the door, breaking the privacy lock in the process.

The lady started to come over but they were walking too fast. "We should either find Cross or go back to the café."

"I vote find Cross." She smiled.

"Okay. At least it won't end up in another sex shop, Hopefully." Kaname said discreetly pulling Vlysa towards him. People were staring at them.

"I see them." They heard a familiar male voice behind them, Zero's to be more specific.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Why were you guys in the lingerie store?" Zero asked smirking. "Did you get some nice frilly things Kaname-sempai?"

"No. We did have a lady thinking that we were newlyweds and put us in the same dressing room." Kaname remarked coolly.

"That's an outrage!" Zero growled. "I am going to have a chat with the woman in the lingerie store!" Zero stormed off. Cross was smartly keeping his distance. A Moment later Zero came out with the woman following closely.

"Um. Zero?" Vlysa asked.

"Kandi here has something she'd like to say." Zero motioned for Kandi to start.

"Well. I'm sorry. I truly am. I had no idea that there you two were part of a triad. I would have given you the handicapped dressing room, that way you call could have modeled it together." Kandi smiled."No. That is not what I meant. I mean putting two high school students in the same dressing room." Zero growled glaring at Kandi.

"I don't see anything wrong with that High school students request it all the time. We usually don't stop them because they like to try it before they buy it." She smiled winking unnecessarily.

"Oh. That is so disgusting!" Vlysa cringed turning away. "I'm never playing the poking game again." She quickly walked away.

"Poking game? What poking game Kaname?" Zero asked split between rage and stupor. "Surely she doesn't mean…."

"Sorry Zero. I don't kiss and tell." Kaname smiled slightly.

"Boys it's time to go." Headmaster Cross called standing next to Vlysa.

They walked slowly back to the café.

"Zero. I need a word with you." Kaname said pulling Zero back so that they could talk uninterrupted.

"What do you want?" Zero asked.

"That Yagami boy is an enemy. You had no idea what he was doing." Kaname hissed. "He was using his foot in a very unpure manner."

"Unpure?" Zero as the meaning sunk in.

"Before you even think about it, we can't attack him. But we need to keep him away from her." Kaname said.

"Agreed but once this Yagami guy is out of the picture. I'm not backing down."

"Neither am I." Kaname replied.

"Boys what are you doing?" Vlysa called as Adrian pulled up into the drive.

"Nothing." Kaname called following Zero back to the car. They rode in silence for a while.

"Headmaster were are you taking us?" Zero asked.

"To register for school of course!" Cross smiled leaning almost in the back seat.


	7. Chapter 7

"**We're actually doing this?" Zero muttered. "Wouldn't it be best for us to simply leave them alone?"**

**Cross looked at him like he'd gone mad.**

"**I've told you all that we'd be doing from the moment I announced this trip that this would be doing. I'm sticking to that plan. Mostly because if I back down . I'll loose all my credibility. Then I'd never get another human student recruited again!" He said panicking.**

"**Don't worry! Headmaster We will recruit Light Yagami to the Night Class!" Vlysa exclaimed inspired.**

**Zero and Kaname both mentally cursed, the one time that Vlysa was up for one of Crosses plan, it was the one that had to involve Light Yagami. The cram school was almost horribly ordinary. Every thing about it screamed ordinary no opulence or luxury that they were used to.**

"**I just have to drop these off and you'll be enrolled, but I would recommend walking around a bit." Cross smiled, Adrian pulled around to the door and let them out. The school was cramped and smelt of dust. So unlike the spacious rooms and corridors of Cross academy. Kaname and Zero flanked Vallissa and followed her down the hall opposite of the way Cross himself had gone.**

"**I don't like t his school." She whined. "It smells weird." Walking down another hallway.**

"**We shouldn't do this. It doesn't feel right." Kaname mumbled. "Especially with the way that Yagami treated you."**

**Vlysa shivered at the memory. She didn't want to think about Light Yagami right now. She would do the job she had agreed to, for Headmaster Cross. She didn't want to do it either, but they hadn't talked to Cross. He said if she did, while the boys were still talking to that lady from the lingerie store, that he'd put Aido on her project as well. Aido was a genius, although he did not often apply himself, his academic achievements were known in the scientific community. She wanted…she needed his help. That is if she ever wanted to go meet her goals.**

"**We have to." She muttered, exploring further into the school. Kaname caught her arm.**

"**Tell us." He pleaded.**

"**Ah. It's nothing really. I just really feel bad for Cross. That's all." She smiled, almost retching from the foul odor. It was a Shinigami's stench, she recognized it now..**

"**I thought you guys would be here." Light muttered coming around the corner, he looked smug, what he didn't know was that they could see the Shinigami following him.**

"**Hello Yagami." Kaname muttered, spiteful, but otherwise polite.**

"**So you guys are really going to come here? Wow I know this might be a culture shock compared to Cross academy. I looked at the brochures, they have amazing facilities." He smiled sweetly, but everyone knew what he was capably of now.**

**Vlysa did an unnecessarily check for an Inhaler had because she didn't use one.**

"**Zero. Would you go find Adrian I need to use his cell phone. I believe I left my inhaler at the restaurant." She muttered as she faked breathing trouble, which really wasn't Hard because the Shinigami was so close. She quickly thanked her families code word being inhaler, though it was quite odd.**

"**Lisa. Come here. Let's sit down." Light muttered motioning for her to sit in one of the unlocked classrooms. Kaname knelt by her chair, but Light was the one covering her. His soft amber eyes filled with worry, it suited his face but not his personality.**

"**My Lisa." She heard Adrian's worried voice from the door way. "My dear, You left your inhaler in the car." He handed her a faux one filled with nothing but pressurized oxygen. She knew Adrian saw the Shinigami, mostly because of his squared shoulders and alert posture. She took a puff off of the inhaler. She slowly stood up.**

"**Thank you for you concern, Yagami-kun." She smiled, bowing "I feel much better now."**

"**No problem. It was a medical emergency." He smiled, grabbing her elbow as to escort her.**

"**I'll take it from here sir." Adrian muttered, taking her from him. "I am an attendant of her family."**

"**I'll at least see you guys out." Light insisted walking with them all the way to the car. The Shinigami followed him there as well, but hung back several paces.**

**Adrian drove away as soon as Cross had returned with room assignments.**

"**I do not want them going back there." Adrian muttered.**

"**Why?" Cross asked, Adrian had just explained twice that the boy they had been trying to recruit has a death god under his thumb and that vampires being around humans at all was just stupid, but he still acted as if they had told him nothing.**

"**Because we're putting ourselves, our families, and every human there in danger!" Kaname roared, he was being so bull headed about not going back that school. "Let's just sign up for a different school."**

"**No. I refuse. We'll just be especially careful." Cross muttered, flipping his hair out of his eyes, trying to look like an authority figure.**

"**Cross." Kaname's tone was clipped. "I don't know why your being so insistent. We're simply concerned for our own safety. Especially Vlysa's because Light Yagami has taken a personal interest in her." **

"**More reasons to go to the same school! He'll eventually go to Cross academy! All you have to do is to be the cute homesick girl." Cross exclaimed another idea popping into his head.**

"**I'm not a very good actor." Vlysa muttered, leaning more in to Zero.**

"**I think it's imperative that we get out of her as soon as possible. I have let The paranormal control department know and they are Shinigami proofing Cross Academy. So we'd better just get this over with." Adrian muttered pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. **

"**You can't be serious." Vallissa muttered, getting out of the car.**

"**Do you wanna hit the pool?" Zero asked on the way back to the room.**

"**Sure." Vlysa smiled.**

"**I guess." Kaname muttered, even though the question didn't include him. Zero and Kaname quickly disappeared behind their door to change into swimming gear, since the hotel had three pools, including one on the roof. Vlysa stood over her swim suits, there were several of them. She settled on a slate gray bikini. She wrapped her towel around her tightly before heading out were the boys were already waiting. She smiled in relief, they hadn't matched on accident. Zero was wearing bright red trunks and Kaname was wearing green.**

"**Headmaster. We're going down to the pool." Zero called before they all left. Thy later found out that the pool was on their floor, which explained the slight chlorine smell, they all looked in wonder, the pool looked like a natural rock formation complete with waterfall.**

"**None of our houses even have a pool like this." Vlysa explained."Homes." Zero suggested.**

"**No. We don't live in most of them" she explained, dad like real estate. Mom liked decorating. **

"**How many houses do you guys have…I know the Kuran family estate, last time I checked, had around ten."**

"**We have more like thirty. But if you want to count daddy's research buildings and offices….we have quite a nice collection."**

"**You guys confuse me." Zero muttered. Dropping his towel down on a chair. "You seem down to earth sometimes but then I remember that you guys have mind blowing amounts of money. More than the Kiryu family at least."**

"**We're some of the richest families in the world…but" she looked around "We're ancient families." she muttered throwing her towel around a chair before slipping into the hot tub. Kaname did the same.**

"**Why are you guys….?" He asked.**

"**Come sit. We'll explain." She muttered.**

"**Okay." He complied skeptically.**

"**Most people will be checking in soon.. There fore there will be kids coming down here, If we're our natural temperature, people will notice if we bump into them. If we stay in here it will warm us to normal temperature." She said, the water had been colored pink to it bubbled over them all. Vlysa sunk down in the middle of the hot tub allowing her head dip under the water. As always when she sat back down on her bench, she was sandwiched by Zero and Kaname.**

"**Why are you guys doing this?" she muttered. "You've been so close to me since we left the school."**

"**We just want to make sure your safe." Zero said inching close to her. Kaname did the same.**

"**Well. If your going to have a testosterone war. I'm going to the sauna. Go ahead. Kill each other." She muttered leaving for the sauna. She could hear non distinct arguing, covered up by the sound of the jets. The sauna was warm and inviting. She sat there until she dried off and took the elevator back up to the room. She knocked on the door. **

"**Who is it?" Cross called.**

"**Me." She called.**

"**Me who?" Cross muttered.**

"**Vallissa." She yelled.**

"**Sorry. I didn't know who it was." He Managed letting her in. "They boys still down there."**

"**I'm pretty sure they're killing each other. They were arguing while I was in the sauna." She muttered. "I feel like a pool. I'm going to shower." She muttered going into her bedroom and shutting her doors.**

"**Um. Okay." He managed to get out. "We're going to dinner as at five." **

"'**kay." She called turning the shower on. She showered quickly and threw on skinny jeans and a green t shirt and printed converse. **

**Cross knocked on Vlysa's door. "Time to eat!" He yelled.**

"**I'm on the other side of the door!" She yelled back..**

"**Oh…Uh. Sorry." He muttered. "The boys are back up." He muttered. That wasn't actually necessary because they're argument was still going on. **

"**What are you guys arguing about!" She glanced at the clock. "This has been going on for almost an hour and a half." **

"**Nothing." Kaname smiled. **

"**I agree." Zero nodded.**

"**So you two actually agree on something? I don't buy it for a minute." Vallissa huffed before turning on the tv, making sure to sit on one side of the couch, so she couldn't be sandwiched.**

"**Boys! Take a shower and get dressed." Cross murmured, completely oblivious that he just told her that they were going to get food.**

"**We showered at the pool." Zero muttered. "we just need to change."**

"**I didn't see a shower." Vlysa muttered.**

"**There was one in the bathroom." Kaname muttered. "The only bathroom."**

"**So you two showered together? I would have paid to see that." She laughed.**

"**Vlysa…Don't talk like that." Adrian snapped at her.**

"**Sorry." She muttered sarcastically, before laughing a bit at Headmaster Cross's amusing expression. "Chill Cross. I was just kidding." **

"**O-okay. Right I knew that." He stuttered before regaining his composure. Zero and Kaname went to go change.**

"**Um. Vlysa…so. Is that what your wearing to dinner?" Adrian asked, looking at her warily in his suit.**

"**Hm…I Guess I'll change." She huffed, entering her room, looking in her closet. "Were are we going?" **

"**Black tie." Adrian muttered.**

"**Damn it." She cured pulled out a tea length black silk dress with a sweet heart neckline and a pencil skirt. She left her hair and null of makeup.**

"**Much better." Adrian smiled as Cross revealed that he chose to wear dark brown pants and a burgundy velvet blazer with a white undershirt.**

**There was a disruption behind the boys door.**

"**Kaname. That's my shirt." Zero yelled.**

"**No. This is my shirt. Your clothes are in your closet." Kaname replied.**

"**This is my closet. Your closet is over there." Zero added pointedly.**

"**Oh." Kaname muttered. "I knew that."**

"**Sure you did." Zero chuckled. **

"**Oh my goodness. I can not believe you two got your closets mixed up." Vlysa laughed collapsing on the couch.**

**Zero and Kaname peeked their heads out of their door.**

"**Are you making fun of us?" Zero asked.**

"**A little." She snickered.**

"**I did mix things up pretty bad didn't I?" Kaname laughed, buttoning his top button on his royal purple shirt, which popped against tight black pants.**

"**I'm sorry, Vlysa, I think Kaname accidentally got into your closet too. He's wearing your dress pants." Zero laughed.**

"**The lady in the store said this was the latest style." Kaname has his browns knit together.**

"**Yeah. For girls. For such a smart guy you have no fashion sense." He laughed harder.**

"**Kiryu. That's not nice. I'm offended." Vallisa snapped, standing. "They look good Kana-chan." She pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek.**

"**Thanks." Kaname smiled, taking her hand and kissing her fingers.**

"**Let's go! I'm hungry." Cross whined. Urging them out of the leave.**

"**Just a second." Adrian smiled. "We won't be much longer.**

"**Here." Kaname said handing Vlysa a blood tablet and a bottle of water.**

"**Thanks." She smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes, she quickly took the tablet with out letting it dissolve and finished off the water as well. Similar stories for Kaname and Adrian. Although Zero just kind of looked at his.**

"**Zero? Why aren't you taking the blood tablets?" Adrian asked.**

"**I'm not hungry yet." He muttered walking out. **

"**I'm going to wait in the car." Cross muttered.**

"**You two go with Cross. I'll take care of Zero." Adrian muttered. Taking off down the hall opposite the way they were going.**

"**I wonder why Zero can not use the blood tablets." Vlysa said.**

"**What?" Kaname asked.**

"**It's not like it's hard to see. He doesn't take blood tablets. He probably siphons blood off the day class girls." She muttered, the sun still blinding but not as bad as when a vampire usually sees sun.**

"**We need sunglasses." Kaname concluded, both of them had to laugh at Crosses intense expression of hunger.**

"**What is up with Our Headmaster?" Vlysa asked.**

"**I have no idea. He's odd, even for a human." Kaname muttered, Opening the door for Vlysa.**

"**Thank you, Mr. Kuran." She smiled slipping into the middle seat Kaname glided in next to her. Vallissa shivered as Kaname's thick pants brushed her bare skin.**

"**Why do you both play on my emotions like you both do?" She muttered into Kaname's ear.**

"**I don't know what your talking know." He replied honestly.**

"**Well one day one will be extremely sweet and do everything right and the other will do everything wrong and it switches everyday." She smiled, nipping at his ear.**

"**Hey you two! Quit it." Cross muttered as Adrian and Zero emerged from the building.**

"**I got jealous. I lost control over my emotions and I'm sorry." He muttered kissing her cheek again and again, until she was a fit of giggled.**

"**Excuse me. Would you keep the soft core porn to a minimum until after I eat?" Zero asked.**

"**Sorry." Kaname said straightening up. The short car ride seemed to take forever because of the uncomfortable silence in the back seat and Cross's excessive whining in the fount.**

"**We're here." Adrian said a little to loudly. Getting out of the car and heading into the restaurant ahead. Kaname once again held the door for Vlysa and they walked in together. **

"**Oh what a cute couple." The hostess said. "Are you with the Adrian Party?" **

"**Yeah." She smiled.**

"**Follow me. Please." She said taking menus to a second floor observation room. **

"**Adrian, Why did you chose this place?" Vallissa asked, sitting down on one side of him, Kaname took Her other side.**

"**Why are you not letting yourself be sandwiched with two attractive young men tonight?" He asked curiously. "I heard the food was good."**

"**I'm tired of so much testosterone that is uncontrolled." said snapped as Zero and Cross came up the stairs. She finally noticed that Zero was wearing a lavender shirt, and was by far the most lovely color on him, but she didn't seem to care. Kaname never made fun of Zero, especially in the way to make fun of how he dressed. She even admitted she knew how Zero did not like vampires. She knew that. But how could he be prejudice against his half of his being. They called Vampires monsters. She wished that Kaname would retaliate. **

"**Would you like to order now?" The waitress asked.**

"**Sure." Kaname smiled. "The lady will have the egg plant parmesan, the dog will have kibble and I will be having the chicken." Kaname smiled at Zero. "Is something wrong?"**

"**No. Nothing." Zero growled. The waitress walked away.**

**Adrian looked slowly from one boy to the other, and was confused until he realized that they were still boys and that is what boys did.**

"**I-I didn't get to order." Cross sobbed.**

"**I came in and ordered for you so you didn't starve to death." Adrian smirked. "I gave my order as well."**

"**Oh….Well thank you." Cross smiled, "You're a good friend Adrian."**

"**You've known me less than a week and you calling me a friend?" He asked. "You don't get out enough."**

"**What are you saying Adrian?" Headmaster Cross whined.**

"**Your too trusting that is all. You don't even know my pedigree. I could be the worst of my kind, and you would never have known." **

"**That maybe true but I have faith in humanity." he smiled as his food came with the others. When Adrian said he ordered for Cross he must have meant that he slathered an entire cow for him. **

"**This smells really good." Vlysa smiled at Kaname ever so often while she ate. This was way more enjoyable than dining with Light Yagami.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long everybody! technical difficulties. This chapter should definably be "How did you know that?" because L is figuring out cross's plan.

* * *

They ate in near silence. Cross has managed to eat his massive steak by the time they ordered dessert.

"What's with you guys? Are you guys not talking or something?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"Your hunger must have blinded you to the argument they had before dinner." Adrian muttered.

"Vlysa. After dinner do you want to go for a walk with me?" Cross asked offhandedly. Only she knew that they had an agreement.

"Yes. Of course." She muttered.

Kaname glanced at her suspiciously. she wouldn't be able to hid it from him for long. She could bring her self to smile at him during dessert. her thoughts pondered why Cross wanted to talk to her.  
"Why don't we go for that walk now? I believe that there is a park a block away." Cross muttered standing.

"We'll be back." Cross muttered as Vallissa followed him out. The park was nearly dark with all the tree cover.

"Headmaster?" Vlysa asked. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I. I don't know exactly how do say it. I thought you were a loner type, unlike Ruka. Ruka would have had an orgy with both Kaname and Zero by now. I didn't think you would get involved with Kaname especially since I've tried setting you two up for nearly three years with no success." He added irritated. "Only now that I did not want you to have a relationship with anyone did you finally make up your mind to but the cutest couple on earth with Kaname Kuran."

"Wait. I'm not sure I understand what the problem is. You said yourself that you were trying to set Kana-chan and me up." She muttered. "I'm confuzzled."

"I want you to make yourself available. Shinigami or not." He muttered. "I'm not giving up on this kid just because he thinks he's smarter than you to. So keep the Hormones between you and Kaname or Zero until we get back to school."

"Fine. I guess we can cool it, so what do you want me to do about Light? He's not going to fall for me that hard that he's going to loose all focus He's not the type." She asked, plus she had no idea how to lure men.

"Have trouble with your assignments. Just enough that he invites you over. His father will be smug. If you wear a low cut shirt that gets him staring at your skin more and focusing on his homework less. Well. That shouldn't be hard." Cross chuckled at the blush spread accost the mask of her face.

"Do that as much as possible. It's adorable." He smiled.

"You actually think I can seduce a man?" She muttered.

"Don't try to seduce him. It will be too obvious. When at all possible, ignore him. That way he'll be the one working for you attention. I'm sure you've realized by now that if your you that you attract men in hordes. "

"I will try." She promised as they walked back to the restaurant. "Do you have his number."

"Yes. I'll text it to you." He muttered.

"Did Kaname come this way?" Zero asked. "He left shortly after you left." He muttered.

"No. We haven't seen him." Vallissa muttered. "He'll be okay on his own for a little while, i think. He's used to being alone."

"Used to being alone? He's always surrounded by people. That's the point of the disciplinary committee. We have to stop hundreds of girls from mauling him everyday." Zero muttered bitterly.

"The Night Class hasn't been open very long. Three years....He lost his parents a long time ago. I remember my mother talking about it. There was an incident. I don't remember what it was, I was still very young, So they wouldn't tell me.. But everyone was talking about it. Ichijo's grandfather even offered to take him in, Kaname refused, obviously."

"How could Kaname be able to take care of himself if you were so young they wouldn't tell you?" Zero asked he was livid.

"Kaname is several decades older than me. We just age slower so you can't tell when there is a serious age gap. You kind of just have to know." She said. "You wouldn't have known that though."

"He's probably out to get a fresh meal then. Master vampire and all." Zero said stiffly.

"Kaname wouldn't do that. He's a pure blood. He would have to kill people. Since pure blood society frowns upon making Level 'D' vampires." Vylsa said and Cross agreed.

"Just because the senate and council don't approve of an action doesn't mean anything, because they are not the official government of our land. They don't punish pure bloods. You could probably cause a riot were you were ripping peoples head's off, charm the police, court and jury to let you off. and the senate wouldn't do anything, they might have some choice words for you, but as for actual punishment. they wouldn't do shit." Adrian sighed, "It's sad but true."

"What about you? Your a pure blood too Adrian. " Vlysa muttered.

"Yes." He muttered running his hand over his short crew cut. "But I am also married an Level 'c' Vampire. They've all but disowned me. I thank everyday for my brother to give me this job. He truly is a good brother." Adrian smiled.

"Is this your uncle?" Cross asked stunned.

"Yeah. After he married Aunt Eva, Grandpa didn't like him anymore. So when he retired, He gave the company to my father instead of Adrian here like he had promised."

"Micheal didn't do anything."Adrian said, as he picked up the hurt in her voice. "If he hadn't excepted father's orders, He would have just sold the company and wrote us both out of his will."

"I know. But grandpa shouldn't have done that. It shouldn't matter who you love. As long as it's real." She muttered more to herself than anyone else.

"Unfortunately for you and your brother, you will probably have arranged marriages with other pure blood families." Adrian said. "Let's go back to the hotel. Kaname has a cell phone right?"

"Yeah. I have the number." Cross muttered, all cell phones had to be registered with him. He picked a number and called. "Kaname! were are you? You need to come back here. we'll meet you at the hotel then?" Cross hung up.

"He'll meet as at the hotel then?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah. He said he had something he had to get. He'll be home in about an hour. Way before sunset." Cross muttered. " Hopefully."

"We're vampires. The night is our day. We're used to it." Vlysa muttered. Heading back to the car. This time sitting on one side of the car for the first time and not in the center. The way to the hotel was long without two warm bodies pressed up against her.

"Don't look so depressed. He'll be back." Zero said gently.

"He usually only goes out to attend with rouge vampires in the area." She whispered. "It hard not to be a little sad."

The sun was setting, painting the sky with pinks and purples from were she watched out her bay window for Kaname's return. She was looking for anything really, a cab or someone on foot, but an hour passed and then two and three, and still no sign of him.

"Headmaster." She began coming out of her room, the french doors open wide to account for her pacing. "He's not back yet."

"Why don't you go for a walk around the hotel? It might calm your nerves." He said, because even his calm demeanor was slipping due to the constant pacing and whining.

"Fine." She said, returning to her room one last time to change back into jeans and t-shirt with black canvas shoes. "I have my cell with me." She muttered, slamming the door on the way out. She clucked down the hallway.

"You look quite different." A male voice muttered sitting at a table at the small hotel cafe.

"You don't." She muttered, it was him. The one the Shinigami was following. The one who wore White T-shirts and jeans. He chuckled lightly.

"I suppose not." He muttered motioning for her to take the seat accost from him. She plunked down into the hard metal chair and noticed how oddly this man was sitting. He was crouching on the chair with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." She said skepticlly. Coffee usually wasn't her thing unless super sweet.

"I'm Ryuuzaki by the way." He muttered as a woman came over from behind the counter of the cafe with a mug, she set it down infrount of Vlysa and left.

"I'm...Elizabeth. Call me Lisa." She smiled, time to use her fake name.

"Do you not normally go by Elizabeth?" Ryuuzaki asked sipping his coffee.

"No. I go by Lisa. It's always felt more natural." She muttered sipping the ultra sweet coffee, which was okay with her.

"You actually drink it that way?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Yeah. I hate bitter things. I guess it was those summers in England. They take everything really sweet there too." She smiled.

"I guessed that you weren't from Japan. That much is obvious. But you sound almost like a native." He muttered.

"I'm Russian. Not English." She corrected.

"Obvious as well. Otherwise you would have said home for the summer and not England for the summer." He explained. "I was under the impression that you were Romanian." He muttered biting his thumb.

"How on earth did you know? Most people at school call me Russian." She muttered.

"Because I saw you on the news standing with your father. Vallissa is a nice name. You shouldn't change it to Elizabeth it has more character. And Yashima? Your obviously foreign to Japan all the way through. Diavik industries, Synthotech? is it. Marketing Synthetic blood to hospitals. It's quite a remarkable feat."

Ryuuzaki talked as Vallissa looked on stupefied. This guy was wicked smart.

"Yeah. I'm actually working right now on improving the formula at school as my research project." She said.

"Improving the formula? You make it sound like it's a food formula." He laughed.

"Oh. Of course not. We're working on a formula that may actually help people heal better than if they got just regular blood." She muttered, that was a formula they were working on back at the lab as a cover for what they were actually doing.

"Well. Why are you here then? Don't research projects take all term?" He muttered.

"Yes. But My Professor will gift me an assistant if I help him recruit a student."

"Were do you go to school?" He asked sipping his coffee loudly.

"Cross academy." She answered immediately.. That was the only part of Cross's story that she knew was the same.

"You don't seem very happy about it." He muttered, he watched her eyes drift down into her coffee mug and to cross her legs tighter.

"He hasn't asked you to do anything vulgar with said student has he?" He asked, watching her body language carefully.

"No. Headmaster Cross would never ask that of any of his students." That's the truth Ryuuzaki thought, But there was still something. Something had happened between her and that student. Something not consensual.

"Ryuuzaki! They need you upstairs. Now." Mr. Yagami called, He was being followed by what looked to be an intern. "Miss. Yashima? Are you staying at this hotel too."

"Yes. I was just having some coffee with Ryuuzaki." She muttered. "I guess i should be getting back to my room now." She stood. "Nice talking to you L." She walked away quickly.

"What just happened?" Mastuda asked.

"Should we arrange for you to move hotels?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Not just yet. I would like to know were Miss. Yashima is staying though.

Vlysa walked the hallways calmly. Wicked smart. Deductive reasoning. L had done cases in London while Her father was introducing synthetic blood, when the whole world had seen her. L had done cases in Romania when her father had that press conference that was only viewable In a fifteen mile radius when he took over the company six year ago In their home town.. All the other new stations had to do with clips that didn't show her. Now L was investigating the Kira case in Japan and was sitting at cafe in a hotel. She went up the stairs to the hotel room.

"Ryuuzaki! are you positive that you do nto even want to switch rooms? You've been identified. This place isn't safe. They're staying at the same hotel." Mr. Yagami muttered.

"Mr. Yagami? Is Cross Academy trying to recruit Light for any reason?" L asked.

"Yes. We met with them today as a matter of fact." Mr. Yagami muttered, as Matsuda came back into the room.

"They are at 523. " He muttered. "We're 213. So we should be safe." Matsuda muttered. He watched L take computer paper and write a message on it before folding it up. He wrote "LISA" on the frount.

"Please take this to room 523." He muttered. Sending the young man away.


	9. Chapter 9

Masuda walked down the hall, and took the elevator up three floor, to one of the suites. The door knocker was bronze. He knocked thrice.

"Why are you knocking at my door?" Kaname muttered darkly. He quite frightened Masuda.

"H-Hello...Um. I am here to deliver a message to Miss...ah..LISA." He read mechanically.

"And who may I ask is the caller?" Kaname asked cooly.

"I can not say, because I truly do not know." Masuda rambled. He was telling the truth, true, his pulse was racing...but there was no stress in his voice. Kaname snatched the note away.

"Thank you. I will make sure she gets it. Good Day." He muttered before opening and subsequently shutting the door in the boys face.

"Miss Lisa. You have quite a many human admirers." Kaname snapped at her shoving the note under her nose.

"Nice to see you too Kaname. Did you have fun killing Vampires?" She asked Hautily.

"Yes. As a matter of fact. I did." He spat.

"It's not my fault. I've never heard that voice before. He must of asked the frount desk. I'm not exactly common looking in japan." She muttered. Grasping the note and unfolding it.

'_Dear Lisa._

_please meet me in the cafe we met in earlier, around 2pm tomorrow. I need to dicuss matters to which I believe you would find most enjoyable_

_L_

"So. Who's it from?" Kaname asked.

"Hmm...L." She pondered. "He wishes to ravish my mind...not my body. You can rest easy."

"I don't think you should go." Headmaster Cross muttered. "It has nothing to do with your existing objective."

"But Mr. Yagami is currently working for him. So if I get in good with L. I might get in good with the father." She added pointedly.

"Fine. Go for tea. But if he makes a move on you. Don't use my students to get payback." Cross muttered. "It is way past my bedtime. I must leave you. Please keep it down."

"He gets a little over dramatic when he's sleepy." Kaname remarked. Lisa chuckiled. "So. How did you find L?"

"I met him in a cafe." She muttered. "He figured out who I was. It didn't take me long before I figured out who he was."

"How did he figure that out?" He asked worriedly. "Your a good liar."

"Thanks." She remarked sarcastically. "He was working on a case in Romania. when my father took over the company...He must have seen me in the news reel."

"I remember that. I was there as well. Lucky for you. He doesn't know what you are. At least you don't think." He muttered.

"Of course not. And if he does. I'll throw him off tomorrow." She sighed. "Garlic. Here I come." She laughed slightly. "Humans make up such strange myths."

"We should go sleep. The sun has not been good for us today." He muttered.

"Agreed." She muttered, and they parted, with yawns. To their respective room. She made a mental note however, that Zero and Adrian were not there. She let it go. and changed in to pajamas. and Slept a dreamless sleep.

"Vallissa. Is it way beyond time to get up." Adrian muttered, pulling Lisa by the feet out of bed.

"Why? It's still dark out. I thought pretending to be a human was getting up when it was light out." She muttered groggily, trudging towards the couch.

"Were are we going?" She muttered.

"Were else? To meet L." He muttered.

"That's today? " She cringed, she wasn't feeling exactly chatting at one.

"Yes. Now go get ready. I'll have your breakfast ready when you get back." He muttered.

"I'll just get something at the cafe. Just a blood tablet please.." She muttered, she went back to her room, grabbed an assortment of clothes and made way to the bathroom. Which she emerged, it was precisely fifteen minutes later. Adrian raised a thick eyebrow.

"Your wearing that?" He muttered, wit not quite schock, but...it was close.

"What? What's wrong?" She looked at her shredded jeans and a halter top seemed pretty reasonable for her, especailly with some cute flip flops.

"It's just different. You were always the fashion icon of the court." He muttered.

"I'm allowed to have a scrub day every once in a while." She murmered walking to the couch and drinking the blood tablet down quickly. She glanced at the clock, fifteen minutes to go. "Gotta go." She muttered, grabbing her bag and running out of the room, barefoot.

Adrian sighed, His little neice was much too young to be taking on all these responsibilites by her self.

Meanwhile L was also running late. He couldn't seem to find his old beaten down shoes, they were his favorite shoes, nostalic, classic.

"Watari!" L yelled. "Were are my sneakers?"

"I threw them out." Watari muttered, "They were stinking up the place."

"What?!" He yelled. "Why?"

"Your not serious are you? Your've had those shoes for five year, They don't even fit you anymore." He muttered. "I bought you a new pair." He puttered around for a moment before bringing back a box of shoes.

L begrudgingly laced up the new shoes...which were stiff. Of course he would get Watari back later, but for now...he had a date. Watari sighed, relived....last time he had all but turned blue in the face trying to get back his old shoes.

L walked down the hall, and soon he saw the small little cafe in the distance, the girl was already there. This slightly upset him. He should have been there first....even though he wasn't big on chivalry or anything.

"Hello." He muttered, taking the chair opposite her.

"Hi....cool. new chucks." She muttered.

"Thanks." He said warrily. "Nice...red toe nails."

She giggled a thank you when the waitress came over. She ordered a Carmal latte and breakfast, and he grabbed more coffe and fruit.

"So. What are you calling yourself nowadays?" She asked casually.

"Ryuzaki." He muttered. "No one has broken my cover before. No one."

"Well now that that's established." She muttered.

"Wait...what has been established?" He whispered.

"That I'm smarter than you." She smiled, sipping her coffee.

"What?!?" Ryuzaki sputtered. "That is not true."

"Can you prove I'm not?" She muttered, whilst enjoying her breakfast.

"No. But-"

"But nothing. Because if you were smarter than me, you could at least keep your cover a secret from teenager. If your prove me wrong, I will be more happy to reconsider my desision." she smiled again, it was a sweet slow smile. She was toying with him...yes he had to admit, he did it to people often, for fun. Now that he was experiencing it though, he could not say he was found of it.

"Listen. I'm not your plaything. I have information for you." He remarked flustered.

"Did I make dolly Mad?" she laughed, his face remained stern, She relented, "Fine, What is it?"

"I have reason to believe your father is doing business...with vampires." He muttered.

"Vampires...hmm...that is certainly an...interesting claim." she muttered, her voice was even and measured.

"I'm telling you." He paused. "No company can use that much blood....especially not schools."

"Schools? What schools?" she muttered. "Medical schools?"

"Well that wouldn't be strange. There is this boarding school...a little ways away from here. Cross Academy. They get regular shipments of blood. They get shipped more blood than a hospital!" He muttered.

She knew what he was talking about, how could she not....


	10. Chapter 10

"Really? That's odd." She muttered, swirling the stir in her latte.

"I thought you'd know by now. Since you go there and all." He muttered. "I thought that you would know that by now."

"Why would I look at the stock piling of blood at my school?" She sounded bemused.

"Because I think your one of them." He stated, "A...a vampire."

"And why do you think I'm a vampire?" She smirked, leaning forward, suddenly interested.

"Because you work at a school were enough blood is sent to your school to completely replace the blood in a school with twice as many people in it. But the coffee thing is confusing me."

"Hm..I always thought that vampires could only drink blood...couldn't go out in the sunlight...and have no garlic. Or else they burst into flames." She muttered. "I can do all of those things."

"Really?" He muttered. "I doubt it. Because vampires also can't cross running water, spend the night in a coffin, aren't visible in mirrors, and can't wear crosses." He muttered.

"I Can prove those as well. If you wish it of me." She muttered.

"Okay. The cross." He muttered, Pulling an ornatley decorated cross out of his pocket. "Touch it."

"Taken out of context...this could be very bad." She muttered grabbing the cross with one hand, encasing it in her porcilin hand. "How long do I have to hold this."

"That's enough." He muttered. He watched her twirl the cross over her fingers. "What about Holy water? Or Garlic?"

"Um. sure. why not." She muttered, dropping the cross to the table, allowing him to both pour holy water over her hand and even taking a sip of it, as well as rubbed garlic on her skin to see any irritation.

"Honestly I wouldn't care if you were...But it's nice to know." He muttered.

"I could have kill you." She muttered.

"What?" He looked up.

"If I were a vampire. I could have killed you. And no one would have known." She muttered, picking up the chain of the cross and flipping it through her fingers once more.

"You think so?" He muttered sipping his coffee.

"I believe a vampire would just use their carisma and good looks to get out of slitting your throat." She muttered, her own throat starting to burn at the thought.

"And I believe I will be enrolling in your school. Because said vampire is definatley tring to hid something. Don't worry. I'll bring Light Yagami with me. He intrests me as well." L muttered standing up; calling to the waitress. "Put this on my room. See you at school."

Lisa was dumbfounded. Completely dumbfounded. She didn't know if this was a good thing, because they'd get Yagami, or a bad thing, they had been found out. She hurried back to the room, flitting and not caring. The door wasn't locked, so she broke it.

"Vlysa." Adrian started. "Why are you using your powers?!"

"We have a problem." She muttered.

"What kind of problem?" He said slowly.

"L. He knows." She murmured popping a blood tablet into water and watching it slowly dissolve.

"How? How does he know?" Adrian started, bolting upright from his chair.

"I don't know. I honestly don't. He found out how much synthetic blood dad's company ships to Cross Academey, and Blood tablets are on that inventory. We go through so many. It's a staggering amount. He looked into it. He knows that they're are vampires there. He had a couple of the cliche's ready, garlic, holywater and crosses. I think he's testing what sets us off." She muttered panicing.

"Okay....What about your assignment though?" Cross entered the room impatiently.

"He knows about that too. He thinks Light will follow him. He sounded pretty sure of himself." She muttered, gulping down the blood to calm the heat.

"Good. If Light comes....it's settled, he'll be locked in for a year. Then we can kill L." He muttered.

"Kill him? He needs his memory cleaned...yes...but killing is only meant for our most devious criminals." Vylsa muttered.

Adrian looked at her slightly sympathetically.

"His mind is too capable. Cross is right, with a case like L or Light Yagami. If they reject us, once they know...they would have to be killed. No hypnosis, spell, or compusion will work on them." Adrian muttered.

"I thought you knew." Cross whispered. "That's why it's such a delicate manner introducing people to the night class. Most of the teachers I found not only through their creditentials, but all of them were members of vampire believer sights. They already thought vampires are good creaturs."

"You mean we would possibly have to kill two people because of your desire to get Light Yagami in the night class.?! What is your obsession with this boy?" She muttered.

"I'm not going to tell you Vallissa. You should pack for Cross Academy. We'll be going back tomorrow." He muttered shortly. She had never before realized that thier sweet, caring headmaster was devious...perhapse even evil. Certainly he deserved the wrap that the vampire community recieved, even though vampires were peaceful by nature.

"I'm- I'm going for a walk." She said, grabbing flip flops and following his scent, if they were going to kill him.... No. They weren't going to kill him. She'd make sure of it.

He was on the same floor as the cafe. He had a unique smell. Musky and natural. In a sea of over purfumed dumbasses, this was a refreshing scent. She knocked, because, well, for one, there was more than just L in the room. And two, she might give him an heart attack if she rushed in. An old man answered the door. He smelt slightly like death. Most older people did.

"Is Ryuzaki here?" She asked looking aorund.

"Um. Yes." He muttered. "You must be Lisa."

"Yes. I am. Is Ryu here?" She muttered glancing around him into the hotle room.

"I am here." L muttered, still in his converse.

"I need to talk to you." She muttered letting all masks of her glamour down, letting his bathe in her compulsion, and hoping it would be enough.

"Of course." he muttered. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He laughed slipping by the old man. They walked by the cafe, there was an open door, leading to the outside, she followed it, walking fast, L had to jog to keep up. "Were are we going?" He demanded.

The deserted alley looked like a perfect spot, no vampires in sight anyways, and any humans would merely think them mad.

"Hey-" He began again.

"They're going to kill you." She said.

"Kill me? who?" He muttered quietly.

"Cross." she muttered, he stilled looked clueless. "For knowing."

"Oh." He muttered, lack lusterly, "I get death threats everyday. I'm used to it."

"These people will kill you. If you come, and even if you don't come to cross academy. They want you dead." she muttered.

"That's why I have gaurds." He muttered, quite calmly, he really couldn't understand their panic. for what he could deduct vampires were nothing more than humans with a slight blood dependancey.

"How do you think i found you? I can smell you. You smell like no one else. They smelt you on me. They know your smell. They will kill you. They're good at it." She muttered, tearing a peice of s teel straight from the railing on a stair, and bent it easily, before crumbeling it between her fingers and blowing the dust in his face. "That's all that will be left of you. Unless you listen to me."


	11. Chapter 11

"That's a nice trick. But I'm not buying it. I think this was set up I think your trying to scare me." He muttered touching the steel, obviously to prove that it was some fake metal that would break away and dissolve in his hands. what he found, was cold, hard steel. It gave him a start.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked a catch in his throat.

"We're not what you make us out to be." She spoke slowly. "So I would stay close. You know nothing of us."

Her light breath was cold on his cheek, a lightly scented with mint, carmel latte, and a hint of metallic...he paused. He knew that smell...it was blood.

"Why do they want to kill me?" He asked.

"Because even though you don't know vampires...you still know too much." She muttered grabbing him by the shirt and walking to the narrow opening leading to another block.

"So. I got it right that you were a vampire. But I got my facts wrong?" He muttered.

"All of them." She muttered.

"All?" He repeated.

"Yes. Why would we let people know how to kill us. Trust me on this one. If you had the slightest idea how to kill us. You'd already be dead." she muttered walking down the street. Picking up a soft pretzle. Extra garlic. With cheddar sauce.

"Okay. I get it. I'm wrong." he said glacing down at her choice of food. "Very...very wrong. Your a very interesting girl."

"No. I'm not." She put simply. "I merely do not wish to see people get killed who do not need to be killed. I am but a privillaged aristocrat attending a private school. Nothing could be more unremarkable."

"Unremarkable?" he repeated. "Umremarkable...your a vampire."

"I am aware."

"That's not remarkable to you?" He asked.

"Your a human aren't you?" she asked calmly.

"I don't see your point." He muttered.

"Your different from me. You asssume vampires are not slightly interested by the daily activies of human as well." she muttered.

"Of course not! You were once human!" He muttered, he glanced at a boy with an odd green mohawk.

"No. I wasn't. nor a lot of my companions...only about two percent of vampires were once human." she muttered.

"SO. " He spoke a little too loudly. "Your a humanoid...not actually human."

"Actually it a widely acepted belife that vampires existed long before humans ever did. You decended from us." she muttered.

"Your primeval creatures?" He asked.

"I dont' know I'm not that old." She muttered. "Older than you though."

"You can only be about...sixteen. Maybe seventeen at maxium. I'm in my twenties." He said confidently, sure of himself.

"heh." Lisa laughed. "You certainly have ALOT to learn."

L followed her closely. Suprised that she could walk that fast, even taking into the equation she wasn't a small petit flower, He had to jog to keep up with her. He studied her movements, she was graceful, and moved purposefully, with no unnessesary movement.

"I know that. Even before the supernatural decided to decend upon my life...I don't know everything...but I'm certainly going to try." He said.

"Fat chance. There are elders with many upon many years on you...and they have just sratched the surface." She muttered, more to herself than to L.

"Well. What are they Eighty or Nintey? I can make it to that...it's only another sixty years or so." He said defiantley.

"The elders are a couple thousand years old...good luck making it there with an average human life span." She said harshly. She felt the blood drain out of her face...a dangerous sign for a vampire in the middle of a human metropolitan.

"Don't get snippy with me...Vampire." He muttered making a sudden turn to his left, down another dank alley way.

Lisa Smelt vampires...roughes.

"Shit." She muttered, chasing him down the alley way. Humans were annoying. Humans thought they were the best. They weren't. They thought they could compete with vampires...when they couldn't. They were arrogant and often childish. But the most annoeying fact about humans...was that six vampires could sneak up on a pureblood and she didn't even see it coming.

"Ryuzaki!" She called down the hallway...he was quick for a human. But if the vampires got to him before she did...no human was fast enough, or strong enough to escape. She caught up to him first. Thankfully. She grabbed him by the ear, and lead him back to were the daylight blazed.

"Listen." She snapped. "You will not disobey me."

"Or what?" He quipped.

"Or you die. You go back into the shadows the rouges will get you. They'll kill you. They won't care if you stand for justice, are ignorant of what they are...and they don't care if your an innocent. They kill with out remourse." She hissed. leading him, by the ear down the street back towards the hotel.

"Hey...Light. Why is that girl leading L down the street like a bad child?" The shinigami asked.

"No idea Ryuk. But she's the one, from Cross Academy." Light muttered, stepping back into the shadow of a building slightly.

"Hm. Cross academy. Never heard of it. But why was she talking about Rouges?" He asked.

"Rouges? Doesn't that mean outlaws?" He muttered. "Why would she know outlaws?"

"Hmm. She's pretty enough to be one of them." Ryuk muttered, hoping light would ask. He bit.

"Pretty enough to be what?" He asked Ryuk.

"A Vampire. They often refur to their undesireables and law breakers as rouges."

"Vampires?" Light asked boredly. "How stupid do you think I am. Vampire's don't exist."

"Suit yourself" Ryuk muttered following Light back into the chaotic streets. Turning back to his house in the suburbs.

Meanwhile, Lisa was paused around the side of the hotel.

"You go in now. In a minute. I'll follow." She muttered pushing L out in the light. She waited for him to get inside, and them followed henceforth.

The doorman greeted her, but she took no mind and went up to her room. Cross was wating there.

"Do you ever leave the room?" She muttered.

"No. He doesn't." Zero muttered.

"Were have you been?" She muttered. She hadn't seen him since last night.

"Um. I was out." He said, going to the mini fridge and pulling out a soda.

"You were with Adrian." she said. "You were killing more rouges last night. How many are there in this town?"

"Too many." Adrian groaned, he has his sleeve rolled up and a gash half healed. "We took down about five last night."

"There's a lot more." She said.

Zero and Adrian looked at her questionably. while Cross left the room, uninterested in vampire polotics.

"I was tailing L...like...well. anyways...he had about six rouges on his ass." she muttered.

"Six? That's a lot of rouges...are you sure?" Adrian asked, his voice was cold.

"Positive...they were repulsed by me." she muttered. "Trust me though...they wanted him BADLY." she muttered.

"Well. I guess we'll have to keep survalliance on him." Zero growled. Lisa groaned...she sensed a new conflict.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- hey! Yay! Chapter 12.I hope your enjoying the story thus far. Reviews are Craved and therefore encouraged.

Lisa just walked off. She had no reason to deal with Zero now, not in his current mood, nor his usual dislike of vampires. She had enough of vampires for one day. Her cell phone rang...Light Yagami...not much better.

"Who is that?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"Light Yagami." She muttered throwing her phone on her bed.

"Hello Light." Cross muttered happily. "Uh-Lisa. She's...um right here...take the phone." He muttered.

"What?" She snapped.

"Your gonna meet me in a half hour, at my school.." He stated.

"Or what?" She muttered.

"Kaname dies." He hung up the phone.

"Were's Kaname?" Lisa asked.

"Not here." Cross said. "Why?"

"Lights going to kill him." She spoke in shock. Her phone almost slipped out of her hand. "Zero."

"I didn't do it."

"I know. Just call Takuma. Tell him to Mobilize. Get here." She muttered, she was still in a skimpy halter top and jeans. "I'm changing. I want that done." She muttered, kicking Cross out and tossing her phone to Adrian. "Trace it."

She stripped off her clothes. They were stylish...but for war...it was debatable. She put on thick motorcycle pants, which were gray. Combat boots, and a black leather vest, which was more like armor over a tank top. She had a knife there, a dagger really. She put it in her boot. She headed out her door.

"I'm going. I'm gonna try to get some local support." She muttered.

"What support?" Adrian asked. "I can't trace this."

"The Rouges. They're out there. I can...I can get them to help." She was unsure.

"Rouges? They're dangerous." Zero yelled.

"They don't like pure bloods because we give them orders." She snarled. Heading out the door. "Keep them here Adrian. Just...call anyone...get them here. If he took down Kaname. We underestimated him."

She was at L's room quicker than any human could. She didn't give a fuck about knocking anymore. Cops were in there...Including Light's father. But L was there too.

"You can't be in here. This is official police business." Mastuda stammered, trying to rush her out. He reached out to grab her arm. She smacked him away.

"IF anyone cares to help me. Kaname has been kidnapped." She growled.

"By who." Mr. Yagami asked bored.

"Your son." She was seriously grim. "He said if I didn't meet him at the school...he'd kill him. Nice boy." no one made an effort to move. "Well...I'm sure glad none of you can get off your lazy asses to bother to save a life. I guess I'll do it myself." That got their attentions, but even jogging, they were having trouble keeping up. The school was close, but she lost them around a sharp corner.

She smelt a rouge.

"Come down here Darling." She whispered. The man jumped down, he was older, probably the age of her father. He looked rough, and kind of crazy...typical though. "Get all your little friends, and follow me. Enemy in the area."

The compulsion hit him. His eyes widened and then his expression went lax.

"What ever you say." The guy jumped back up to the top of the building, she heard him flit off. She'd have to ponder the ethics behind compulsion later.

She smelt the stench of Shinigami before she saw the school.

"Lisa." A whisper urged her from the corner. It was L. She rushed back, and pulled him to the side of a dumpster.

"How did you find me?" She mutter. "You were way behind."

"Or." He muttered reaching into her hair, pulling out a tiny piece of confetti. "I tracked you."

The stench hit her again. She shuttered.

"Is something wrong?" He asked looking around.

"Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what?" He was oblivious.

"Of course you can't. It was following you." She muttered. She ran her tongue against her bottom lip.

"What was following me?"

"Shinigami." She stated. "There's one in that building. They admit a rather putrid smell. Surprised Humans can't smell it. I think I'm going to have to kill it. Which means...Light's the master." She gasp with realization. She had always...always...smelt the shinigami around the same time when she saw light...it was starting to make sense.

"Master? Of a Death God?" L asked unconvinced. "This isn't your little fairy tale, we need proof...you just can't make generalizations like this."

"Your looking for Kira. Yes? Light is Kira." She said. "Light is using a shinigami to kill criminals."

"I don' t have time for this. When you want to be serious...come back around. I'm going home."

"Hm. If you die mysteriously. You'll know why." She muttered, walking into the reeking school. So...Light Yagami had a Shinigami. That was certainly going to complicate matters.

"Your right on time." He smiled coming around the corner.

"I always am. Now. What do you want?" She demanded.

"Easy Lisa. Be Patient." He lolled his head around...he had a demented look in his eyes, she watched at the Shinigami rounded the corner.

"Hm. Patients has never been my strong suit." She remarked. IT was hard to kept still, she watched Light Eye her...which was creepy enough, but the Shinigami was circling her, examining her.

"I can't tell. Light. The other one is. He bleeds like one...he was feeding. He's a vamp. This one...it's hard to tell. I wouldn't want to touch it...if it was a vamp...the other one, Kaname, he was already tired, this one just looks mad."

"Do what ever you think it appropriate. And take the appropriate consequences." Light said to her, but it was clearly to...that thing.

"I think if I took a lunge at you, that thing." She nodded to Ryuk." Can't do a damn thing. and then i can just release Kaname were you have him...in the basement." She turned to Ryuk. "I can see you honey. Smell you too. But your right. I am the mad one."

"But I'm the strong one." Ryuk reacted, grabbing her wrist. He flung her into a wall...it was thin and she broke through. she smelt blood. Hers. The wall had cut her upper arm and blood was beginning to bubble over...but it wouldn't drip. She let a growl rumbled out of her throat she didn't know she was capable of before she charged. she knocked him down by shear force

The glass behind them shattered. But she was on top, which gave her a distinct advantage, because he was bigger. Light had, of course distanced himself. she dung her nails into his chest trying to rip up his rib cage. She smelt Adrian. He was somewhere.

The shinigami had wicked nails and let her know, he dug them deep inside her abdomen. She shrieked, and before long blacked out.

Lisa groaned, the pain had slammed her body.

"Stay still. That Shinigami got it's claws into you pretty deeply." Kaname muttered, "Are you sure your a pureblood? Your healing is very slow."

"I know . How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Almost ten hours. Good news though, your alive." Kaname smiled.

"You sure?" She groaned, lifting the covers was bandaged from just below her pelvis and ended around her rig cage.

"Yes...You...You try to save me." He muttered, he had a serene look on his face. "Thank you."

"Why...why were you feeding?" She muttered.

"Because I fought off the first one...They have two shinigami...the first one wounded me. Fairly Badly." Kaname muttered lifting his shirt to reaveal his side was still swollen and red.

"He pulled a couple of ribs?" She asked, that's what it looked like.

"He did the same to you...the weaker of the two. The stronger one...the female...she's the one to worry about." he muttered. "I thought she was going to twist my head off." His hand made it's way to his neck and rubbed gently He looked troubled.

"What is it?" She groaned, it hurt to talk, hurt to breath.

"How long have you been taking blood tablets?" He asked.

"About five years. Since Aido developed them. I was his test subject." She muttered.

"Aido...hm. He's here...down the hall. Him and the rest of us hunter, Zero's not too happy about that...but...He thinks your slow healing is due to use of the blood tablets." He spoke calmly. "Here." he handed her a blood pack.

"No. I don't want it." She shoved it away whining.

Kaname, with his remarkable level of patients, picked up the bag.

"Please, for me. I don't want you to get an infection." He handed it to her again. She reluctantly took it. "Drink."

Lisa took the bag from Kaname, He raised from his seat slowly, she saw the stiffness in his movements. He was still in pain. They did a number on him, but he would never admit it. She heard Kaname say to someone that she was up.

Adrian entered her room.

"How you feeling?" He asked cautiously.

"Shitty." She murmered quietly. "Why?"

"Time to change your bandages." He muttered. "To survey the wound."

Adrian had an unusally gentle touch, which was fine, because even the lightest touch sent shock waves of pain through her body. He have her Morphine. Which acted quickly. The first layer of bandages were removed. Which were kind of like a tourniquet.

Aido chose that moment to walk in. He didn't look like his usual pompous self, and that scared her. He was dressed down, in jeans and a black shirt.

"Let me look." He muttered darkly. The wound was gross in Lisa's opinion, and that was before Aido started looking inside of it. He made no jokes about getting to look inside of her or anything like that. He poured in something she could only guess was to clean it. Then pushed a piece of gauze into it to soak the liquid back up.

"I can probably do stitches in a couple hours, but for now, lets put a temporary dressing on it." He said, the dressing was simple large bandage to cover her stomach.

"Aido?" She asked slowly. "You feeling alright?"

He looked aghast that she even asked him.

"What do you mean am I felling alright? I should be asking you...but I already know that your in pain and have a gash in your stomach." He muttered.

"It's just your not acting like yourself." She stated.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed. He was joking, he was playing games, he looked dark, and grim.

"I don't feel much like myself right now. It's not every day when you get called because one of your friends got kidnapped, and then show up only to have to both be injured so badly that one of them almost died. Then to find out it might be my fault."

"I almost died?" She asked trying to readjust herself while the morphine was still working.

"Yeah. That bald guy gave you some of his blood, another pureblood I'm assuming." Aido looked into he other room.

"My uncle." She said.

"Drink that blood. It will help you heal. After we get back to the academy, we need to start a new project."

"Your going to help me with the synthetic blood project?" She asked hopefully.

"No. That would most likely have the same results. I was thinking more like clone blood. Taking real human blood from donation centers and cloning it to make as much as possible." He paused for a long moment. "Your father has stopped manufacturing blood tablets, and a recall has been issued on the vampire side. It's harmful to us. He's still shipping the synthetic blood out to humans. It doesn't appear to harm them. He's telling the vamps to drink the synthetic blood. The formula you developed seems to have less of the compound that makes us sick. That's a temporary fix."

"So. Three years of work...down the drain. I hate to think that our company has been hurting vampires." She muttered. taking a drink from the blood bag. It tasted different, good. She looked at Aido for a moment.

"no. I'm not. I'm drinking the synthetic stuff. Kaname's drinking real though. That male shinigami...like to pull ribs out of people's bodies." Aido grimaced.

"I think we've already established...shinigami's are douche bags. Let's move on." She smiled.

Aido smiled back, more like his old self.


	13. Chapter 13

"I guess Shinigami are horrible beings." Aido smiled.

"And?" Lisa muttered.

"I'm just glad your alive." Aido smiled placing a firm hand on her leg.

Lisa moved fast and sat up quickly, even though she was suddenly racked with more pain that she thought possible she with stood it.

"You shouldn't do that!" Aido scolded.

"Then someone tell me what happened! All I know is that Kaname, Adrian and youself are okay. That's not enough." She growled.

"Lay back down and I'll get Zero. He was on the scene first." Aido muttered leaving, he did not return, but a severely different looking Zero interned.

"Oh. My God. What happened?" she said starting, she could vaguely tell it was Zero under all of the bruises and bandages.

"I don't have the healing powers you have. I'll be okay though." He muttered taking an uneasy seat in the chair by her bed side.

"I want to know. What happened." She demanded.

"Well. Okay." He paused a moment. "I entered the school. I heard you screaming. It was one of the most horrible things. I saw the monster…he had his hand in your stomach, his knee braced, he was trying to pull out ribs. That boy, Light looked on. I didn't see what happened to him after that, Adrian tackled the Shinigami, and Aido scared off the boy into another part of the school. I smelt The female…Shinigami attacked me threw me and Tamuka through a retaining wall. Takuma got back up, I couldn't move, I was pinned. But him, Kain and Aido scared her off. Then a couple of minutes later, we see rouges carrying you and Kaname to safety, there must have been two dozen of them. When Adrian and Cross got to me, it was all over."

"Okay. Thank you." She said after a couple of moments of silence.

"Listen. I don't know how they knocked both of you out…but they did…and that scares the hell out of me." Zero shuttered, leaning forward in his chair. "Please don't tell anyone. Especially not Kaname."

"I won't." She muttered, smiling sadly. She noticed that Zero's hand was on her leg, which he gave a firm squeeze.

"Thanks. I'll send Aido back in. Well he told me too." Zero muttered, leaving again.

Lisa grimaced….she didn't like to be bed ridden, she was still sitting up, and Aido came in at the exact same moment that she swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Get back in bed. Drink the blood too." He demanded.

She reluctantly looked at the blood sitting by her side, she punctured the blood bag and drank it down instantly.

"Ah." She groaned. "I feel funny. It burns." she fell backward onto her bed, writhing in pain…why did one blood bag burn so much. It didn't take too long to figure out that the burning wasn't in her stomach…but the wound itself. She ripped off the bandages.

Her screams brought Kaname, Zero and Adrian into the room. Aido stood there in shock.

She was so out of it, she didn't know who's hands were cradling her face, or who's wrist was being pressed to her lips. She swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the unknown person's blood…it quieted the pain. As soon as her body relaxed the hands were removed. When she sat up this time…she had no pain. She glanced down at were the gash should be…but it wasn't there. Why wasn't it there?

"Throw out the synthetic." Aido muttered to someone in the other room. "That really fucked you up. The moment real blood got into your system, your healing kicked back in…"

"I guess." She muttered running her fingers over the now smooth skin. She got up and walked around the room.

"I guess my disowned blood still does the trick." Adrian muttered.

"Adrian…." she paused. "Thank you."

"You're my niece. Don't mention it." he muttered.

"What's our plan now?" She muttered. "What are we going to do about Light Yagami?"

"Light Yagami fled. We have no further dispute with him." Kanme muttered.

"Kana….he knows. He's knows me, he knows you and he knows zero and headmaster. He'll use it against us. I know he will." Lisa whispered. "This dispute is just starting."

"Sadly I agree." Adrian muttered. The serious tone was broken but a loud gurgling.

Lisa blushed, she hadn't eaten in a while, and her stomach was complaining. Kaname laughed.

"You should get dressed, I'll take you to get something to eat." He muttered.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "to be out?"

"I'm sure…I'm fine." He smiled.

"Okay. I'll change clothes." she muttered, ushering everyone out into the main room while she changed into something not…that. Which eneded up being a pair of tight jeans and a purple tank top.

"I hope it's nothing fancy." She muttered. "too hungry for that."

Kaname smiled and lead her out of the room to be followed by Aido. Whom Lisa shot an odd look.

"I'm hungry too." He shrugged. Following them down the stairs.

"I have a question…What happened to L?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Kaname muttered. She knew that was the truth. "Go check."

"Are you sure?"

"Just be quick." He relented, as she entered the hall, all the way down to L's room. She didn't need to go inside, his scent was fresh…emanated from him in his room. She turned away smiling, knowing that he was safe, but she had no idea why this idea comforted her. She left the building with Kaname and Aido on foot.

There was a near by a Mexican café, which appealed to Aido and was passable for Lisa, who at that point just didn't care. So Kaname entered as well. He didn't particularly care for spicy food though.

He ordered anyways. He had been in too much pain to eat previously, he was still in pain….that much was still true…but it felt like his stomach was dissolving. He was surprised when his stomach rumbled. Lisa and Aido laughed at this.

"You know. Besides blood I don't think I've ever seen you eat." Aido muttered.

"He doesn't eat…he devours.." Lisa smirked, stretching a bit, making her leg make contact with the tweed that was Aido's pant leg. It felt rough against her soft denim.

"Lisa? What are you doing?" Kaname muttered.

"What do you mean…? what does it look like?" she yawned.

"It looks like Aido's about to have an aneurysm if you keep what ever it is up."

"I am not." Aido whined, still red as a beet.

"Oh…" She said scooting over about half a foot.

"It's okay really." Aido muttered, he was still slightly pink. "I just didn't think about being with two purebloods until we were out of the hotel, which would look weird if I turned back now."

"Like…sexual 'being with two purebloods?'" Kaname questioned, Lisa's soda came out of her nose.

"NO! no." Some people were looking at his strangely.


	14. Chapter 14

"We're all virgins here so let's not make sex jokes." Kaname muttered.

The food came quickly. It smelt decent. Aido hardly touched his food, even though he was the one who was also hungry.

"We're going back to the academy." Kaname muttered. "Adrian and Zero are going to hunt down Light Yagami and bring him back."

"Then what?" she asked, with a giant bite of nachos poised near her mouth.

"Let Siren get a hold of him."

"Or leave him alone with Ruka." She laughed,"he'd go crazy."

"Good point. I'll keep that in mind." Kaname smiled.

"You two have gotten chummy." Aido sighed.

"When Zero and him aren't fighting." She smiled.

Kaname reached for his wallet.

"I got it." Aido said, Pulling out his expensive leather wallet, but it wasn't needed, the waitress, a dumb girl, waived the check because of their good looks.

"Where are we going?" She asked, they weren't headed back towards the hotel.

"Airport. It's too dangerous to stay here any longer. Not with the threats." Kaname said.

"We need L. Light will kill him, He's just as smart." Lisa pleaded.

"I'll make sure he gets under some kind of greater protection then he is now." Aido offered.

"Thank you." She smiled. Kaname opened a car door for her. He got in as well, but Aido didn't. He got in a similar car.

"Your things are already at the air port. "

"You planned this."

"To the second." He smiled.

"Is that why Aido was there? to make sure i cooperated?"

"for part of it. I think he wanted you to ask him to come with us. He's in love with you..."

"It's his home too. He doesn't need an invitation. No matter his personal affection to me."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course. I rather someone have their emotions out in the open rather than hiding in fear of being rejected."

She noticed that they where arriving at the airport.

"I should have known you'd rather have someone be forward. It's refreshing. Rather than old time courtship and ritualization."

"I'm tired of the mating rituals of purebloods. i'd throw my blood line away if i could just be happy in a marriage. Rather than having it planned out."

"So you'd never with be another pureblood?" He asked.

"No. I'd only be with a pureblood if that's what my heart wanted. I won't be with a pureblood because my heritage dictated that it's expected."

"I don't think we have that luxury." He said sadly.

"It's my deepest disire. I will make it happen." She looked convicted.

"You know. you could always fall in love with me." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"You don't mean that." she said, exiting the car.

"I do. I mean it." Kaname smiled, following her onto the plane.

"But can you prove it?" She smirked, turning her back to him.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Kana you can't be seri-" She turned, to see Kaname holding out a ring box, a lovely dimond ring within.

"Will you?"

"No. I can't..." She cried. Running away, with her flat shoes, she could flit. There were woods nearby. She flew up the side of the tallest tree. to a large branch, sat and started sobbing. She rather never see anyone, vampire or human. Than to answer that question.

He went after her. She smelt him first. In another minute. she could hear him. and finally. She could see him. Then he was on top of her.

"Lisa." He whispered. He had a pained expression on his face. She knew her out right rejection of him hurt, as it would hurt anyone. "Look at me."

She raised her head a tiny bit. His eyes didn't look angry, or upset for that matter. He looked concerned.

"Tell me what your thinking." He grabbed her hand.

"I can't...i see the way my Mother and Father look at each other. it's not love. it's toleration."

"It will never be that way."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: hey. Well in this chapter, Lisa gets her own adventure, not sure if that's a good thing for a bad thing.

"you can say that all you wish, but that does not make it true." She Growled, "Back away from me, Kana. Or I will remove you from my presence."

"You would never do that." He scoffed.

"Just Because you haven't seen me do it before, doesn't mean that it's impossible." She signed. "Please, Kaname, I...just need some time to think. It makes things difficult when you're hovering over me."

"At least tell me where you are going? When you'll be back?" He asked.

"We have property in Tokyo. I think I'll go there. I'll blend there. But I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I guess it depends."

"On what?" he asked sternly.

"On whether or not I can stand to see your face again," She yelled, jumping down from the tree, then basically vanishing. It's the fastest Kaname had ever seen anyone run in his life. It was truly astounding.

The run to Tokyo was, in Vlysa's opinion much better than the drive or the plane ride. It was quick, and symbolized the freedom that she had as a vampire, even though it was to turn sunny before she got there, she was amped up on human blood, so no UV light was strong enough to stop her. To be honest, she was always more tolerant of sunlight then some of her weaker counterparts. She bet kaname...could stay out even longer, that he could have caught her if he had wanted to, but he hadn't, he had let her go, to make up her own mind, instead of forcing his will on to her. That was an action that she had to have a lot of respect for. Even if it was probably planned out.

She stopped in a small coffee shop, appearing to its patrons as merely appearing from out of nowhere. She ordered a cup of highly caffeinated sludge and sat in the farthest corner from the door. The first things she noticed when arriving in toyko. 1. Shinigami, they were everywhere. Easy to prey, she assumed. 2. Her parent's property was being staked out by some small annoying girl on order of Light Yagami, she heard him while the girl was complaining on the phone.

She would now need a hotel, or at least somewhere to stay, she was a notoriously heavy sleeper, which wasn't a good thing if you were sleeping in the woods, or with Ruka. She knew she could have taken the human easily. But the girl herself stank of the female shinigami. Even though she was nowhere to be smelt, The idea of a horribly strong shinigami was just a little bit annerving.

Meanwhile, she popped in her earbuds, she had planted a listening device near the apartment, one of aido's inventions. She really needed to tell him how clever he was at some point. The girl was still there, and so was the shinigami.

"Misa, Lets be calm about this. Your safe here." The shinigami pleaded.

"I don't care about being safe Rem, I want to be with light!" Misa, the annoying blonde screeched.

Lisa promptly took out her earbuds, there was no amount of money in the world to make her listen to that for any longer. IF she was a good responsible girl, she would just call up kaname and tell him that she was slightly over her head and needed some help. But she's never been a good girl, and she wasn't going to start playing that game now. What she knew she had to do was get some weaponry. Certainly somewhere within the vast city of tokyo, there was an decent arms dealer were she could pick up guns able to kill a shinigami. Or at least wound it.


End file.
